Your Love is My Love
by imechan
Summary: Ibu Sakura langsung mengulum senyumnya, dia melirik Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kalian berdua itu sudah kami jodohkan saat kecil, atau bahasa kerennya kalian adalah tunangan."  /  / CHAPTER 7 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1 : PERTEMUAN

Here you are!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! : There's OOC in here! Dialog antar tokoh menggunakan bahasa yang tidak baku.**

_DLDR_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan dengan riang. Mereka bertebangan kearah mana pun yang mereka suka. Burung-burung itu pun terus mengepakkan sayapnya, mereka terbang tinggi. Menantang sang mentari yang sudah sengit mengeluarkan cahaya berhawa panas miliknya. Ah andai saja manusia memiliki sayap seperti itu.

Dan mari kita tengok ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuasa pink. hm, kamar yang cukup bagus dan terlihat mewah. "Zz..." dengkur pelan seorang gadis di sela tidur nyenyaknya. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat meringkuk di balik selimut berwarna putih.

"Sakura bangun!" perintah seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tergerai indah, ia berdiri di samping tempat tidur gadis itu.

"Hnggg..." gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya mendengus kecil lalu membalikan tubuhnya, tidak peduli pada sang Ibu yang sudah memasang wajah masam.

"Cepat bangun sekarang!"

"Lima menit lagi yaaa..." jawab Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar seperti gumaman. Sedangkan Ibu Sakura terlihat menggertakan giginya, di pelipisnya terlihat urat marah yang menyembul.

"CEPAT BANGUN! DASAR! MASA ANAK PEREMPUAN KELAKUANNYA BEGINI!" teriak ibu Sakura sambil menarik selimut yang menggulung tubuh anaknya.

"Iya iya aku bangun buu.." jawab Sakura dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Jujur saja, ia masih ingin melanjutkan petualangannya di alam mimpi dibandingkan melanjutkan hidupnya di alam nyata.

"Cepat mandi! Lalu sarapan di bawah, ibu sudah membuatkan sarapan spesial buatmu." Ibu Sakura pun mengambil langkah keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih setengah sadar sendirian di sana.

"Huaaamm..." Sakura melakukan perenggangan kecil. "Nyeh, ibu berisik..." gerutunya lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya sambil mematutkan diri di depan cermin. Hem, wajahnya terlihat segar. Sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di alam nyata.

"Hihihi, akhirnya rambutku sampai punggung! Sudah lama aku memanjangkannya!" seru Sakura sambil menggapai-gapai rambutnya di balik punggung mungilnya.

"And look at this uniform! Kereeeenn isn't it?" seru Sakura setelah memutar tubuhnya, memperhatikan seragam barunya yang ia kenakan.

"Sakuraa! Cepat sarapan!" terdengar suara ibu Sakura yang memanggilnya dari lantai bawah.

Sakura segera membalikan tubuhnya dari cermin, "Iyaa buu.." sahut Sakura lalu beranjak pergi menuju dapur yang ada di lantai dasar di rumahnya.

.

.

"Pagi ayah..." sapa Sakura pada sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran. Di tubuh ayahnya melekat kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam, tak lupa pula jas yang melapisi kemeja tersebut.

"Pagi, sayang... Hari ini mulai sekolah lagi, ya?" tanya Ayah Sakura yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap sambil mengunyah roti tawar sebagai sarapannya.

"Lihat seragamku sudah berubah warna, 'kan?" tanya Sakura di sela aktivitas mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah.

"Hus! Kalau lagi makan jangan berbicara dong!" tegur Ibu Sakura.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari senin. Hari pertama bagi para pelajar untuk kembali beraktivitas di sekolah setelah sekian lama libur. Dan inilah semester pertama mereka di tahun ajaran yang baru.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Hari ini hari pertama dia kembali melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai pelajar kelas XI di Konoha High School. Sekolahnya itu mempunyai fasilitas yang sangat modern. KHS adalah sekolah terfavorit di Konoha. Meskipun sekolah ini adalah sekolah modern tetapi tetap menganut sistem tradisional. Sekolah ini menyediakan Fasilitas-fasilitas yang 'waw'. Banyak siswa-siswi yang ingin masuk ke sekolah ini tetapi hanya 250 murid saja yang dapat masuk setiap tahunnya, karena banyak tes yang harus dihadapi untuk bisa masuk ke KHS.

Dan salah satu daya tarik dari sekolah ini, yaitu seragamnya.

Untuk murid perempuan kelas X seragamnya berwarna kuning, dan untuk murid laki-laki seragamnya berwana Abu-abu. Seragam murid laki-laki kelas XI berwarna Biru muda dan murid perempuan adalah Merah muda. Untuk kelas XII warna seragam laki-laki berwarna Cokelat dan yang perempuan berwarna Emas.

Motif baju KHS sangat elit. Walaupun warnanya berbeda, tetapi motifnya sama. Motif seragam anak perempuan adalah baju Sailor yang roknya bergaris kotak-kotak dengan warna yang sesuai dengan tingkat Kelasnya. Motif seragam laki-laki cuma celananya saja yang bermotif, karena anak laki-laki harus mengenakan kemeja putih.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat, ya..." ucap Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Dia segera meraih tasnya yang tergeletak rapi di atas kursi makan yang kosong.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya." respon ayah dan Ibu Sakura serentak.

"Osh!" Sakura pun berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia segera memasang sepatunya lalu segera melongos pergi ke sekolah.

Jarak rumahnya dan sekolah memang tidak terlalu jauh, itu sebabnya dia hanya berjalan kaki saat berangkat maupun pulang sekolah. Lagipula Sakura seorang pemberani, dia tidak takut diculik ataupun dicegat preman. Dan dia akrab dengan orang-orang sekitar.

Sakura terus bersenandung kecil di sela perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Rok kotak-kotaknya pun ikut berayun ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya.

"MINGGIR BODOH!"

Merasa ada yang meneriakinya, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan langsung saja matanya terbelalak kaget. Sakura terkejut bukan main mendapati seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya sedang berlari kencang menuju ke arahnya.

"WAAAAA!" teriak Sakura lalu mengambil langkah seribu. Dia refleks berlari karena mengira laki-laki tersebut mengejarnya. Sedangkan si laki-laki langsung sweatdrop tanpa menghentikan larinya.

"Wo, Woy! Kenapa ikut berlari!" tanya laki-laki tersebut di sela napasnya yang tersengal.

"Ka, kau mengejarku, 'kan! Cepat berhenti mengejarku!"

"Bodoh! Kau kege'eran! Kau tidak lihat apa yang mengejarku di belakang itu!"

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, sedangkan kakinya tetap berlari kencang. Mata Sakura membulat, emeraldnya menangkap seekor anjing besar yang terlihat sangat ganas sedang mengejar keduanya.

Sakura dan laki-laki itu pun semakin meningkatkan kecepatannya untuk berlari. Sekarang Sakura mati kutu! Kalau dia berhenti berlari otomatis anjing itu akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

"Kenapa a..anjing i..itu mengejarmu! Hosh..hosh." tanya Sakura ngos-ngosan.

"Ceritanya nanti Saja! Yang penting lari dulu!"

Sakura hanya meruntuk di dalam hati. Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali? Mereka harus melakukan sesuatu agar anjing itu berhenti mengejar mereka. Dan sekarang Sakura sedang memikirkan caranya.

"TOLOONG!" teriak Sakura dengan suara yang sangat tinggi dan menggelegar, membuat si laki-laki terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak bodoh!"

"Biar ada orang yang menolong kita! Sampai kapan kita akan berlari kalau tidak minta tolong pada orang!" jawab Sakura dengan napas yang masih tersengal.

Laki-laki itu hanya mangut-mangut sambil terus berlari. "Hey! Kau juga teriak minta tolong dong! Masa Cuma aku!" kata Sakura sedikit memaksa .

"Tidak mau." bantah laki-laki itu dengan tegasnya.

"Hey!" teriak Sakura. "Kujamin tidak akan ada yang menolong kita kalau kau tak ikutan berteriak!"

Laki-laki itu terlihat menimang-nimang perkataan Sakura, dia terlihat mengatur tenggorokannya. "To..tolong.."

"Kalau sepelan itu tidak ada yang dengar bodoh!"

"Tolong."

"Lebih keras."

"Toloong!"

"Lebih keras!"

"Toloooooooooooooongg!"

.

.

.

"Ahh... Akhirnya sampai." gumam Sakura sambil memegangi dadanya, merasakan jantungnya yang masih berdebar kencang akibat berlari tadi. "Hey, aku kagum sekali padamu! Suaramu tadilah yang menolong kita!" Sakura langsung terkikik geli mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu ia dan laki-laki itu alami. Berkat teriakan kencang laki-laki itu, mereka ditolong oleh para penduduk yang mendengar.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu." jawab laki-laki itu dengan nada bicara yang sangat ketus dan arogan.

"Waw... Kau ketus sekali. Imejmu sangat berbeda saat berteriak minta tolong tadi," lagi-lagi Sakura terkikik geli tanpa peduli pada si laki-laki yang sudah sangat kesal.

"Cih, menyebalkan." Laki-laki itu pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, kenapa tertawa sendiri?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang pada Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis itu, "Ah Hinata! Kau tau hari ini aku mengalami kejadian lucu! Dengan orang itu!" jawab Sakura dengan satu tarikan napas. Tangannya menunjuk ke daerah laki-laki -yang sudah pergi- itu berdiri. Rupanya Sakura tidak sadar.

Hinata terlihat menautkan alisnya heran. "Siapa Sakura-chan? Tidak ada orang di daerah yang kau tunjuk."

"Ah, eh? Mana manusia itu?" gumam Sakura sambil celingukan mencari sosok laki-laki itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terheran-heran.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja! Hehehe." jawab Sakura sambil cengengesan. "Ayo kita ke dalam!" Sakura pun meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggandengnya menuju ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat terus membagi kisahnya pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata terlihat antusias mendengarkan. Mereka berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman. Dan di depan papan pengumuman itu, seorang anak perempuan terlihat melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kemana saja kalian kok lama?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tersebut.

"Maaf Ino... Hari ini banyak terjadi kejadian yang tidak terduga, hehe." ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Oh iya! Bagaimana? Apa kita berlima sekelas lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, sayang sekali Sakura, Cuma kau yang tidak sekelas dengan kami." jawab Ino dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kecewa. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melototkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa!" Sakura langsung memperhatikan papan pengumuman yang mengumumkan kelas baru untuk para murid. "Curang ah masa cuma aku yang tidak! Sedangkan kalian berempat, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari sekelas!" sambungnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Mau bagaimana Sakura? Udah takdir." jawab Tenten yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Iya, lagipula kelas kita kan sebelahan." sambung Temari yang tiba-tiba muncul juga.

"Tapikan tapikaan... tidak seru! Aku ingin sekelas dengan kaliaaan..." rengek Sakura pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Kan waktu istirahat masih bisa ketemu, Sakura-chan..." respon Hinata menanggapi sambil tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengus kecewa.

Hinata dan kawan-kawan masuk kelas XI-2 sedangkan Sakura kelas XI-3. Jarak kelas mereka tidak jauh, karena kelas mereka bersebelahan.

Sakura dan kawan-kawan selalu satu sekolah, bahkan selalu satu kelas dari SD sampai kelas Sepuluh SMA. Tetapi kali ini hanya Sakura yang terpisah dari mereka.

.

.

.

**XI-3.**

.

.

'Sreetttt' suara pintu yang tergeser mengalihkan pandangan murid-murid yang ada di dalam, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata yang menggeser pintu kelas itu adalah seorang gadis yang cukup populer di sekolahnya karena rambutnya yang terlalu mencolok, yaitu Sakura.

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, pandangan yang tadinya tertuju kepada Sakura sekarang teralihkan ke pandangan sebelumnya.

Sakura terlihat menggerlingkan bola matanya ke penjuru kelas. Ia sedang mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuknya.

"Huh, di sana saja deh." gumam Sakura saat melihat tempat duduk di pojok belakang dan berdempetan dengan jendela. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

"Hey! Aku yang duduk di situ!" ucap seseorang yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak bisa! Siapa cepat dia dapat" sahut Sakura yang langsung berlari menuju tempat duduk yang diincarnya tanpa melihat siapa yang berbicara barusan.

Orang yang berbicara tadi terdengar mendengus kecil. "Yasudah aku duduk di sebelahmu saja." ucap orang tadi dengan cuek.

Sakura yang sudah mendapatkan tempat duduknya langsung memperhatikan orang yang berbicara tadi, dan ketika menyadari siapa itu matanya terlihat membulat. "Eh! Kau kan yang tadi pagi itu. Kita sekelas ya? haha." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hm. Sudah tau nanya, merepotkan." jawab si laki-laki ketus itu sambil menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi yang ada di sebelah bangku Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dasar cowok jutek, cuek, ketus dan aneh. Rambut saja bermodel pantat ayam." gerutu Sakura dengan suara yang pelan.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Bukan pantat ayam!" seru Lelaki itu. Sepertinya dia mendengar gerutuan Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu. "Siapa yang nanya?" ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Cewek sialan." kata Sasuke kesal.

"Eh kalau dipikir-pikir... Kau ini tertarik padaku ya, pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat kuat. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat memasang wajah aneh.

"Ih, gak banget." Jawab Sasuke dengan cueknya

"Lalu kenapa ingin duduk di dekatku?"

"Hn. Karena aku suka duduk dipojok kelas."

"Ohh... Kenapa suka?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa saja boleh."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Terserah aku dong."

"Kok begitu?"

"Hn. Bisakah kau diam?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau cerewet."

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Kau tuli?"

Karena terlalu asyik 'ngobrol' kedua makhluk tuhan itu tidak menyadari bahwa seorang guru sudah memasuki kelas mereka..

"Selamat Pagi!" sapa guru tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah papan tulis. "Perkenalkan namaku Kurenai, aku adalah walikelas kalian, aku mengajar Matematika dan aku-"

"Berisiiiiiiiiiiiiiikk!" perkataan Kurenai terpotong saat mendengar suara teriakan dari pojok kelas. Seluruh murid termasuk Kurenai langsung memutar mata ke sumber suara.

"Dasar pantat ayam bodoh! Pergi kau sana!" sambung si peneriak tadi sambil berdiri, yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Hey, suaramu terlalu keras." bisik Sasuke pada Sakura sambil memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk kembali duduk..

"Apaan sih!" teriak Sakura lagi, sepertinya dia masih belum menyadari keadaan.

"Nona Haruno!" panggil Kurenai.

Jantung Sakura langsung berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. _'Se..sejak kapan ada Kurenai-sensei! Oh tuhaaann...!'_ pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"A-ah! Pagi sensei... Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Sakura yang sudah gugup setengah mati.

"Maju ke depan Kelas!" kata Kurenai dengan nada tinggi. Sakura langsung menegak ludahnya sendiri. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Sakura saat sudah berada di depan Kurenai.

"Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak tadi?" tanya Kurenai pada Sakura dengan nada horor.

"Ah itu Sensei... Anu..." gumam Sakura sambil memutar-mutar bola matanya. "SI SASUKE ITU MENGGODAKU TERUS! MAKANYA AKU BERTERIAK!" seru Sakura yang sebelumnya melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai.

"Jangan berteriak!" Kurenai langsung memegangi telinganya, "Benarkah itu Uchiha?" tanya Kurenai pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai di belakang.

"Hn, Bohong."

"Heyyy! Ayo Mengaku!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan berteriak Haruno! Pokoknya sepulang sekolah kau piket sendirian, cepat duduk di kursimu."

"Apa? Sendirian sensei? Tidak mau! Gara-gara si pantat ayam aku berteriak, kenapa dia tidak kena hukuman?" Sakura membela diri agar dia tidak piket sendirian.

"Duduk." jawab Kurenai kesal dengan rengekan Sakura.

.

.

.

Teetttt Teetttt Teeetttt

Suara bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Seluruh murid-murid kegirangan dan berlarian keluar kelas, kecuali Sakura.

_'Ah sialnya nasibku, gara-gara pantat ayam nih_' pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil berjalan mengambil sapu.

"Sakuraa, tidak pulang?" tanya Ino yang sedang berdiri dengan Hinata, Tenten dan Temari di depan pintu kelas Sakura.

"Aku pulang agak sorean dikit nih, di suruh piket." jawab Sakura dari belakang kelas.

"Mau kami bantu, Sakura?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura.

"Tidak usah, kalian pulang aja duluan." jawab Sakura sambil menyapu.

"Halah sok sekali, tidak usah menolak bantuan dong, Sakura." sahut Temari sambil menyeringai menggoda.

"Be..benar Sakura-chan..." sambung Hinata sambil memainkan telunjuknya malu-malu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang tidak usah teman-teman, lagi pula aku kan tau kalian ada urusan setelah ini, pulang aja duluan, aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Sakura masih dengan kegiatannya yaitu menyapu.

"Hmmm.. baiklah sampai nanti Sakuraa..." ucap Ino dan yang lain berbarengan.

"Ngg..." gumam Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Dan kini yang tertinggal di kelas itu hanya Sakura seorang. Dan atmosfer ruang kelas XI-3 itu terasa sedikit mencekam.

'_Astagaa, serem juga nih kelas kalau tidak ada orangnya, jadi merinding nih_' pekik Sakura dalam hati. Ia mulai merasa takut dan menyesal karena bergaya sok cool di depan teman-temannya tadi. Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis rasa takut yang menjalar hatinya, ia pun kembali menyapu bagian pojok kelasnya.

"Hoi."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura saat merasa ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya.

"Bego! Kenapa berteriak sih?" tanya orang yang menyapa dan menepuk bahu Sakura itu.

"Pantat Ayaaam! Kenapa suka sekali bikin kaget sih, hah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bicara yang tinggi pada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyeringai bangga.

"Ah menyebalkan." Sakura kembali menyapu kelasnya, membiarkan Sasuke yang hanya duduk-duduk menontonnya yang sedang menyapu.

"Hey kau, jangan Cuma liat dong, bantuin napa."

"Ini kan hukuman buatmu, kenapa aku juga?"

"Kan yang membuatku dihukum adalah kau!"

"Masa?"

"Ah whatever!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu bangkit mengambil sapu. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya cengo di dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil sapu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkatis.

"Ya untuk menyapu lah." jawab Sasuke dengan cueknya.

"Ukh, maksudku kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menyapu?"

"Loh tidak mau dibantuin ya? yasudah." Sasuke pun bergaya akan melempar sapu yang ia pegang.

"Akh tidak-tidak, silakan sapu kelas ini." ucap Sakura sambil membuat senyum yang terpaksa.

.

.

Bermenit-menit pun berlalu, tapi kelas Sakura masih terlihat tidak bersih.

"Hey! Nyapunya yang benar! Kau menghamburkan debunya tau!" protes Sakura pada Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyapu itu.

"Ini juga sudah sebaik mungkin." jawab Sasuke dengan cueknya sambil terus 'menghamburkan' debu dengan sapu yang ia pegang.

"Huuuuuhhhhh..." Sakura mendengus pelan. Lalu mulai menyapu kelasnya dengan semangat dan kecepatan cahaya.

"Yak, sudah bersih!" Sakura berteriak kegirangan. "Saatnya pulang!" sambungnya lagi.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke lalu melenggang keluar kelasnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong kelasnya yang sudah sepi dan sunyi, mungkin karena semua murid sudah pulang. Sasuke dan Sakura terus berjalan dalam diam. Di antara keduanya tidak ada yang angkat suara. Mereka asik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Yak, aku belok kanan." ucap Sakura, memecah keheningan di antara mereka saat tiba di pertigaan jalan.

"Siapa yang nanya?" jawab Sasuke cuek sambil menyeringai.

"Rawr! Dasar menyebalkan! weee." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya. Ia pun ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir... Si pinky itu tidak tahu siapa aku? Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku ini seorang pangeran sekolah? Benarkah? Huh. Kuper sekali... Tapi sikapnya saat menghadapiku itu berbeda dengan semua perempuan yang pernah kutemui...'

.

.

.

**Sakura Pov.**

Ah.. aku tidak menyangka banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Pertama, aku dikejar anjing gara-gara pantat ayam gila itu. Kedua, terpisah kelas dengan Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari. Ketiga, aku disuruh piket sendirian walaupun ujung-ujungnya dibantuin Sasuke sih... Ah sialnya hari ini!

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahku yang jaraknya tinggal sekitar Lima belas meter dari hadapanku. Loh, ada mobil yang mengangkut perabotan rumah tuh. Hm, baru pindah ya? Mungkin-mungkin... Gumamku sambil manggut-manggut.

"Aku pulang!" salamku ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku melihat ada tiga pasang sepatu asing di tempat sepatu. Mungkin ada tamu?

"Ibu..." panggilku pada Ibu yang sedang kucari. Biasanya kan Ibu selalu menyambutku ketika aku pulang. Tapi mana ibu ya? Dan aku pun terus melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu. Sepertinya aku mendengar suara dari sana.

Dan aku benar! Ibu sedang berada di ruang tamu bersama tiga orang lainnya.

"Ibuu..." panggilku.

"Oh Sakura sudah pulang, ayo sini sebentar." ucap Ibu dan langsung saja aku menghampirinya.

"Wah, ternyata Putrimu sangat cantik ya, Moriyama?" kata seorang wanita pada ibuku. Wanita ini sangat cantik! Rambutnya berwarna merah panjang.

"Begitu kah? Haha. Tapi masih tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu Kushina." ucap Ibu sambil tertawa-tawa dengan wanita itu, yang bernama Kushina. Hey ibu! Aku tersinggung tau! Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu ya sudah lah.

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Selain wanita tadi, aku mendapati dua orang yang sangat mirip! Tapi yang satu terlihat lebih dewasa dan tua. Mereka berambut... kuning?

"Mmm.. mereka siapa, Bu?" tanyaku pada Ibuku yang sedang asik bergurau dengan Bibi Kushina.

"Mereka berdua ini Sahabat-sahabat ibu waktu SMP dulu, sekarang mereka pindah rumah ke depan rumah kita." jelas ibu, yang menurutku sangat singkat.

"Halo Sakura, namaku Namikaze Kushina, ini suami dan anakku." kata bibi Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Halo Sakura, namaku Namikaze Minato." kata Paman Minato sambil tersenyum, tampan sekali! Andai aku punya ayah setampan ini...

"Dan Aku Namikaze Naruto!" seru anak yang bernama Naruto ini sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." ucapku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin di depan mereka bertiga. Yah, setidaknya aku mempunyai teman baru yang seumuran. Semoga aku bisa akrab dengan mereka bertiga sebagai tetangga.

**End Sakura Pov.**

Sakura mendapatkan teman sekaligus tetangga baru yang seumuran dengannya, yaitu Naruto. Wajah Naruto lumayan manis dan ceria. Badan Naruto lebih tinggi dari Sakura, tetapi masih kalah tinggi dengan Sasuke.

Naruto pindah dari Sunagakure ke Konohagakure, karena Ayahnya dipindah kerjakan ke Konoha. Sebelumnya Naruto pun tinggal di Konoha, karena alasan yang samapula Naruto pindah ke Suna.

"Oh iya, mulai besok aku sekolah di tempatmu loh, Sakura! Hehe." Ucap Naruto yang memulai pembicaraannya dengan Sakura -yang sedang mendengarkan Ibunya ngobrol-.

"Oh ya? Kau sudah ke sana?" kata Sakura menanggapi pernyataan Naruto tadi.

"Tentu saja, sekolahnya sangat bagus! Beruntung aku bisa masuk ke sana."

"Iya dong, itu kan Sekolah ku! Tentu saja bagus. Hehe." Ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh bangga. "Ngomong-ngomong...Kau masuk kelas mana?"

"XI-3!" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kegirangan.

"Hah! Bearti kau sekelas dengan ku dong!"Sakura berteriak refleks saat Naruto mengucapkan kata 'XI-3'

* * *

**To Be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 : PERASAAN

aaa

Here you are!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! : There's OOC in here!**

_DLDR_

* * *

"Narutoooo!" teriak Sakura dengan suara lantang. Ia berdiri depan sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat elegan, cat abu-abu terlihat mendominasi pada rumah itu.

Cklek.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, lalu muncullah Kushina dengan celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya, "Ah, Sakura. Ayo masuk dulu." tawarnya dan Sakura pun tanpa malu-malu segera masuk ke dalam.

"Naruto mana, bi?"

"Naruto masih tidur... hmm," jawab Kushina dengan santainya berserta kekehan pelannya. Sementara Sakura yang mendengar terlihat cengo.

"Hah? Yang benar sajaaaa? Jam segini belum bangun juga? Ya ampuuunnn…" gerutu Sakura.

"Memang anak itu susah sekali bangun pagi, kalau kau tidak keberatan, Tolong bangunkan dia ya. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua." pinta Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut. Sementara Sakura langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Osh!"

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Mungkin suara itulah yang terdengar saat Sakura mengetuk daun pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naruto bangun! Kalau tidak, kupatahkan pintu ini!"

Siiinggg...

Karena tidak ada respon dari dalam, Sakura mencoba membuka memutar kenop pintunya, kalau-kalau pintu itu tidak terkunci.

'Clek'

"Wah tidak terkunci!" seru Sakura. Detik berikutnya ia langsung menyelonong masuk ke dalam

Sakura mendapati Naruto yang tertidur pulas dan mendengkur pelan. Kamar Naruto lumayan besar, bercat warna biru laut. Kamar Naruto juga di lengkapi banyak alat elektronik yang canggih dan mahal. Tetapi agak 'kurang' rapi. Karena di lantai ada beberapa buku yang berceceran.

"Baka! Bangun!" teriak Sakura tepat di depan gendang telinga si bocah rubah itu.

"Eemm... Berisik ah!" Sahut Naruto lalu tertidur lagi.

"Hey! Kau pikir ini jam berapa! Ayo berangkat sekolah! Atau kutinggal nih!" teriak Sakura yang sudah kesal setengah mati. Apa-apaan kelakuan tetangga barunya ini. Baru kenal sehari sudah melunjak.

Naruto terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Eh, rupanya kau ya, Sakura? Haha," ucapnya sampil nyengir. "Kau tunggu saja di bawah." sambungnya lagi.

"Jangan Lama-lama! Aku menunggumu di meja makan!" seru Sakura lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Naruto.

..

.

.

"Kau lama!" seru Sakura. Naruto yang diteriaki hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen, Hehe." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lalu menyambar Roti yang ada di meja makannya. "Ayo pergi Sakura!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Mulutnya penuh dengan roti.

"Ah hey! A..aku permisi dulu bi." seru Sakura pada Kushina yang sedang tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua anak itu.

"Bye-bye mommy, mmuuaahh." ucap Naruto sambil melakukan kissbye pada ibunya, yang menurut Sakura sangat berlebihan. Padahal saat itu Naruto bermaksud menggoda ibunya sendiri.

Naruto lumayan terlihat 'ganteng' memakai seragam KHS. Celana dan dasi kotak-kotak berwarna Biru sangat cocok untuknya karena matanya juga berwarna biru.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Belok mana?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura saat melintasi pertigaan.

"Belok kiri." sahut Sakura singkat.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti sepasang 'kekasih'. Saat melintasi jalan itu, Sakura teringat kejadian yang amat teramat langka baginya yaitu dikejar Anjing satu hari yang lalu.

"Hey, Sakura. Tersenyum sendirian? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang memecah pikiran Sakura.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, hehe." Sakura tertawa canggung.

"Ada-ada saja. Kapan nih sampainya? Apa masih jauh?" tanya Naruto yang memasang wajah memelas pada Sakura.

"Cih, sebentar lagi. Eh loh? Ini dimana?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto sambil celingukan.

Rupanya Sakura keasikan dengan 'kenangan'nya sehingga lupa dengan jalan, kakinya hanya berjalan lurus.

"Apa? Mana aku tau! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa bisa tersesat!" seru Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Seharusnya setelah belok kiri tadi kita belok kanan! Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku sih!" Sakura malah sewot pada Naruto.

"Kan aku tidak tau! Makanya aku tidak bertanya! Lagi pula aku hanya mengikuti kemana kau berjalan."

"Karena tidak tau makanya bertanya!"

"Yasudahlah, kita balik ke pertigaan tadi saja." kata Naruto mengalah pada Sakura.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Akhirnya sampaaiiii! Hey Konoha High School! I'm here!" Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya di depan Gerbang KHS. Banyak Siswa-siswi yang melihatnya, mereka hanya berbisik dan bertanya "Siapa dia.."

"Santai aja dong, Naruto." seru Sakura sebal karena keberisikan Naruto yang kontan menarik perhatian siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat! Hehe." ucap Naruto sambil nyegir mempertontonkan gigi putihnya yang bersinar.

"Cih, ayo aku antar ke ruang guru. Walikelas kita adalah Kurenai-sensei."

"Osshh!" sahut Naruto mantap, padahal dia tidak tahu sama sekali dengan Kurenai.

Setelah mengantarkan Naruto ke ruang guru, Sakura berjalan sendirian di Koridor. Sakura menuju kelas XI-2 , kelas para sahabatnya.

"Hai teman-temaan." Seru Sakura sambil berjalan kearah teman-temannya(Ino,Hinata, Tenten dan Temari) yang berkumpul di dalam kelas XI-2 itu.

"Haii! Tumben kau datang agak siangan hari ini." Sahut Ino sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. Yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut menyetujui perkataan Ino.

"Ada anak baru sih, huh." ucap Sakura sambil mengambil bangku di dekatnya lalu duduk di situ.

"Hah? Kelas berapa? Jenis kelaminnya apa? Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Tenten yang penasaran.

"Nanyanya satu-satu dong! Bingung mau jawab yang mana." celetuk Sakura bingung.

"Dia kelas berapa?" tanya Temari membantu Tenten untuk bertanya.

"Kelas XI-3." jawab Sakura ringan.

"Jenis kelaminnya apa?" tanya Tenten kemudian.

"Cowok." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ap..apa hubungannya de..denganmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata si cewek pemalu.

"Dia tetangga baruku, aku di suruh Ibuku untuk mengantarnya ke sini." jawab Sakura agak lebih panjang dari yang tadi.

"Dia tampan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Gak juga sih, tapi lumayan manislah." jawab Sakura padat. Tapi mereka lupa menanyakan namanya. Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai semua hal.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Setelah merasa cukup berbincang-bincang dengan para sahabatnya itu, Sakura pergi ke kelasnya. Lagipula bel bunyi masih Limabelas menitan lagi.

**XI-3**

"Pagi.." sapa Sakura kepada teman-temannya di kelas XI-3 saat masuk ke dalam.

"PAGI!" sahut murid-murid yang ada di dalam berbarengan dan sangat nyaring, kontan saja itu membuat Sakura kaget dan menjatuhkan sebuah map kecil yang dijinjingnya.

"Oh astaga! Kalian bikin kaget..." umpat Sakura sambil mendengus dan mengambil mapnya yang terjatuh. Murid-murid yang tadi hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Hey Sakura! kenapa kemarin kau bolos latihan?" tanya seorang cowok berambut nanas pada Sakura yang berjalan menuju bangkunya*bangku Sakura*.

"Aku Lupaa, Shikamaru! Hehe." sahut Sakura sambil cengengesan, Sakura memang betul-betul lupa.

"Geezz, dasar. ternyata cuma dahimu saja yang lebar ya pinky? Otakmu kecil." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang kontan saja membuat Sakura kesal. Rupanya tadi Sasuke nguping pembicaraan Sakura dan Shikamaru dari tempat duduknya. Tapi itupun tidak bisa dibilang nguping karena suara keduanya lumanyan nyaring.

"Loh? Kayaknya ada yang ngomong ya Shikamaru?" kata Sakura *pura-pura*tidak tahu lalu menoleh ke kiri ke kanan seolah-olah mencari sumber suara.

"Ternyata bukan cuma otakmu yang kecil, matamu pun rabun." umpat Sasuke sambil menyeringai pada Sakura.

"Apa katamu!" Sakura berkata dengan nada yang tinggi sambil mengebrak meja Sasuke. Shikamaru langsung ngacir ketika melihat pemandangan tidak sedap itu.

"Dan mungkin juga tuli hemh?" Sasuke semakin meledek Sakura dengan gaya bicaranya yang 'stay cool' dan itu membuat Sakura sangat kesal.

"What the fak kau ini! Sini kau!"

Sakura langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke yang kabur keluar kelas.

_'Hiyyyy! Sakura saat ini sama ganasnya dengan Anjing kemarin itu! Mana larinya kenceng banget. Oh tentu saja! dia 'kan seorang pemain basket! Ukh.'_ umpat Sasuke sambil berlari di koridor.

"Pantat ayam! Berhenti kaau!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari kencang mengejar Sasuke. Sakura tidak sadar banyak orang yang menonton atraksi keduanya itu.

"Kena kau!" Sakura berkata dengan wajah menyeringai seram sambil menarik baju Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke dengan cuek dan gayanya yang 'Stay cool' , padahal tadi kakinya sedikit kegemetaran juga karena takut dibunuh Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa tadi di kel-"

"Kyaaaa! Itu Sasuke-kun!" Perkataan Sakura terpotong saat segumpalsegerombongan cewek-cewek berteriak dan langsung menggerubungi Sasuke.

Dalam waktu tiga detik Sakura langsung tersingkirkan dari tempat itu karena cewek-cewek itu berdesakan.

"Hey! Ada apa dengan Kalian ini, hah?" teriak Sakura pada segerombolan cewek-cewek itu. Sakura kesal karena dia juga sempat terdesak di gerombolan itu.

"Kami hanya terlalu cinta sama Sasuke-kun! Kyaaaa." jawab semua cewek-cewek itu berbarengan, kompak sekali.

Sasuke hanya 'stay cool' padahal jengkel,kesal dan emosi.

"Memangnya siapa dia sih sampai kalian segitu hebohnya?" Sakura mulai penasaran karena banyak sekali yang ngefans sama Sasuke. Sasuke nya cuma diam.

"Kau bodoh Haruno? Dia ini cowok tertampan, terkeren, terkaya dan terpintar di sekolah ini! Tahun lalu saja dia berhasil memenangkan juara 1 olimpiade Sains seKonoha." jelas seorang cewek berkacamata berambut merah pada Sakura.

"Oh." sahut Sakura ber-Oh ria, lalu beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kelas. Tentu saja hal itu membuat kesal hampir seluruh 'Fans' Sasuke. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura sempat tertegun karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Sasuke, si pangeran Sekolah.

_'Tahu kau sekarang Pinky!'_ Sasuke berkata di dalam hati sambil menyeringai melihat Sakura yang berjalan ke kelasnya.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." sapa Kurenai ketika memasuki kelas XI-3, dan di belakang Kurenai ada seorang anak cowok yang mengekor padanya.

"Pagi bu." jawab seluruh murid yang ada di dalam sambil berdiri lalu duduk lagi setelah itu.

"Hari ini kalian dapat teman baru loh, kenalkan dirimu." ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Hai! Namaku Namikaze Naruto, panggil Naruto aja ya! Aku pindahan dari Suna International Senior High School. Umurku 16 tahun!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menunjukan giginya.

"Baiklah Naruto kau duduk di..." perkataan Kurenai terjeda sebentar karena Kurenai sedang mencari-cari bangku Kosong untuk Naruto.

"Oh iya, di Samping Sakura." sambung Kurenai saat melihat bangku yang kosong di samping Sakura. Rupanya si Sasuke belum kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Ah, tapi sensei.. Ini-"

"Maaf Terlambat Sensei!" perkataan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dengan penampilan yang rusuh dan berantakan tetapi masih terlihat keren.

"Kau ini! Berdiri di situ sebentar." seru Kurenai pada Sasuke.

"Ah! Hey! Itu bangkuku! Lihat saja itu ada tasku." teriak Sasuke tidak rela saat melihat bangkunya yang nyaman hampir direbut oleh Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Oh benar juga." sahut Kurenai.

"Kalau begitu kau duduk di depannya saja, dengan Rock Lee." sambung Kurenai ketika melihat ada bangku kosong di depan meja Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Osh!" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar (lagi).

Naruto duduk di depan Sakura dan Sasuke, Naruto duduk di sebelah seorang anak laki-laki yang model rambutnya super ngebob, beralis tebal dan bernama Rock Lee.

"Hai." sapa Naruto pada Rock Lee sambil duduk di bangkunya yang baru.

"..." tidak ada respon dari Lee, dia hanya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"ee..ee.." Naruto merasa risih karena ditatap seperti itu.

"SENANG BERTEMU DENGAN MU NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Lee tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Seluruh Murid termasuk Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto serta Kurenai tersentak kaget.

"Hehe, semangat sekali kau. Senang bertemu denganmu juga!" sahut Naruto sambil merangkul Lee dan tertawa.

"hmm.." Sakura mendengus karena ada dua orang konyol yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat masuk?" tanya Kurenai pada Sasuke yang berdiri dan 'stay cool'.

"A-"

"Dan kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu?" imbuh Kurenai, padahal satu pertanyaannya yang tadi belum selesai Sasuke jawab.

"Abis diperkosa kali bu." jawab Sakura agak nyaring dari bangkunya, mendengar jawaban Sakura, seluruh murid tertawa.

_'Cih sialan kau pinky!'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati sambil men-deathglare Sakura, Sakuranya cuma menyeringai.

"Tadi aku dikerjain Sakura, sensei." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Hm?" Kurenai mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih? Aku kan ada di kelas, bagaimana cara mengerjainya, sensei?" sahut Sakura tidak terima.

"Hm, benar juga. Kau tidak boleh asal tuduh begitu Sasuke. Sebagai hukumannya kau harus piket sendirian hari ini." Kurenai berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menurut saja pada Kurenai karena walaupun dia melawan hasilnya sama saja. Sakura menyeringai.

_'Jera kau Pantat ayam! Fufufu' _umpatnya.

"Kalian belajar sendiri dulu ya, Aku akan menghadiri rapat dewan guru dulu." kata Kurenai sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh murid langsung bersorak-sorai gembira.

"Dan jangan ada yang keluar kelas!" sambung Kurenai tiba-tiba dari luar pintu kelas.

Seluruh murid sweatdrop.

Para murid sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang bermain bola, ada yang asik ngerumpi, ada yang baca buku dan sebagainya. Sakura cuma diam dan memandang pemandangan taman belakang sekolah lewat jendela di sisi kirinya, memang pemandangan yang sungguh asri.

_'Cih, si Pinky kenapa dari tadi Cuma diam? Apa dia marah padaku? Ajak ngomong gak ya? Tapi ngomongin apa? Hmm.. __**"Hai, harinya cerah ya? Haha." **__tidak! Kayak orang bego aja deh. __**"Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!"**__ tidaak! Memalukan sekali! __**"Will you marry me?" **__tidaak! Itu sangat gila!'_ Sasuke berpikir keras di dalam hati, untuk menyapa Sakura saja sangat repot. Padahal tadi(sekitar 25menit yang lalu) mereka masih kejar-kejaran.

"Kau kenapa pantat ayam? Wajahmu frustasi sekali." tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanmu." ucap Sasuke dengan ketusnya.

"Geezz, dasar ketus." sahut Sakura sedikit kesal.

_'Mulut sial! Kenapa ngomong tanpa mendengar komando dulu sih hah!'_ pekik Sasuke dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya, Sakura yang melihat itu cuma kebingungan sendiri.

"Sa-Ku-Ra Chan!" kata Naruto yang sudah membalik kursinya ke meja Sakura sambil nyegir.

"Sejak kapan kau menambahkan embel-embel -Chan padaku?" sahut Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Sejak tadi." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sasuke kesal melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya ini, Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang sadar sedang ditatap Sasuke.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Kau yang siapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke dengan wajah coolnya.

"Memangnya ada orang yang bernama 'Hn' ya? Unik sekali." sindir Naruto yang kesal pada Sasuke.

"Dia Namikaze Naruto dan dia Uchiha Sasuke." kata Sakura menengahi keduanya sebelum terjadi perang mulut.

_'Sepertinya aku pernah kenal dengan orang ini'_ gumam Naruto dan Sasuke dalam hati.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Kau mau ikut klub basket?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Mau!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Baguslah, ini formulirnya isi ya? kalau sudah selesai diisi berikan itu pada Shikamaru yang duduk di sana itu." Jelas Sakura memberikan Formulir yang diambilnya dari map kecil yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kau ikut basket juga, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengisi formulir itu.

"Yeep." jawab Sakura singkat sambil nyengir.

"Aku mau ikut juga." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Emang kau bisa hmhh?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Bisa! Sini formulirnya." sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil formulir yang disodorkan Sakura. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Sakura adalah kapten basket putri. Tenten adalah ketua klub Karate putri. Ino adalah kapten Cheerleaders. Hinata adalah ketua PMR dan Temari adalah ketua klub memanah putri. Wih, hebatkan kelima cewek-cewek ini?

Shikamaru adalah kapten basket putra. Ketua klub karate Putra adalah Hyuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata. Ketua seni lukis adalah Sai.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Baksonya lima ya bi." Ucap Ino pada bibi Kantin yang berjualan bakso.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar ya." sahut bibi Kantin itu dan segera menyiapkan 5 mangkok bakso yang dipesan Ino.

Ino dan Tenten bertugas memesan dan membawa bakso. Sakura dan Temari bertugas memesan dan membawa minuman, sedangkan Hinata bertugas menjaga bangku Kantin yang jarang kosong itu. Memang saat istirahat seperti ini kantin sangat ramai.

Semuanya sudah selesai makan bakso. Tetapi mereka tetap duduk di bangku kantin itu untuk berbagi cerita sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"Bagaimana dengan anak baru itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya biasaa saja.." jawab Sakura dengan singkat.

"Namanya siapa sih?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Kenapa baru sekarang nanya namanya? Dasar.

"Namikaze Naruto." jawab Sakura.

"APA? Namikaze Naruto yang dulunya murid Suna International Senior High School itu?" tanya Temari, Tenten dan Ino berbarengan.

"Iya, kalian sudah kenal?" tanya Sakura heran sedangkan Hinata hanya mendengarkan.

"Dasar Gaptek kuper! Dia itu pemain basket andalan Suna tau! Dia jago banget main basket. " umpat Temari pada Sakura yang tidak tau apa-apa ini.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Teeeett teett teeettt teett_

Bel pulang berbunyi sangat merdu di telinga seluruh murid KHS kecuali sepasang telinga Uchiha Sasuke. _'Piket sendirian.. Ukh'_ gumam Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Sakura-chan, pulang bareng yo?" ajak Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Iya! Ayo!" jawab Sakura lalu berjalan dengan Naruto keluar kelas. Tinggal Sasuke sendirian saja di dalam kelas.

_'Apa-apaan dia! Kenapa meninggalkanku? Padahal kemarin aku tidak meninggalkannya piket sendirian!' _pekik Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke merasa jengkel karena disuruh piket sendiri (karena Sakura tidak menghiraukannya).

Sasuke asal-asalan saja menyapunya sehingga kelasnya tidak kunjung bersih.

"Sapu Sialan!" umpatnya sambil membanting sapu yang dipegangnya.

"Bukan begitu cara menyapu yang benar." kata Seseorang dari pintu kelas XI-3.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang bersender di pintu dengan gaya yang keren*?*.

Sakura berjalan dan mengambil sapu yang dibanting Sasuke tadi lalu menyapu.

"Menyapu itu kayak gini, pantat ayam."

Sasuke hanya melongo melihat Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang menyapu. Nada bicara Sasuke tetap 'Stay cool' padahal dalam hati melompat kegirangan.

"Aku ingin membantumu piket, sebagai balas budimu kemarin. Naruto aku suruh menunggu di depan gerbang." jawab Sakura. Entah mengapa dada Sasuke terasa sesak saat membanyangkan Sakura pulang bareng dengan Naruto.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, pergi sana."

"Benarkah? Senangnya."

Sasuke sweatdrop, maksud Sasuke mengatakan itu agar Sakura merengek padanya agar memperbolehkan dirinya untuk membantu Sasuke menyapu.

"Dah Sasuke.." kata Sakura sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

'Grep'

Tangan Sasuke menangkap lengan Sakura.

"Jangan pergi..bantu aku." Sasuke berkata sambil blushing.

"Wahahahaha! Aku memang sengaja melakukannya kok! Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana responmu. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu piket sendirian! Pasti tidak akan pernah selesai." tawa Sakura menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ayo cepat ambil sapu!" suruh Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus, sembuncrat garis merah mewarnai pipinya. Sasuke senang ketika Sakura mengucapkan "..._Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu piket sendirian!..."._

Sasuke tersenyum.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O TIME SKIP .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

**Di kediaman Sasuke**

Rumah Sasuke sangat besar, melebihi besar rumah Naruto dan Sakura. Rumah Sasuke memiliki halaman yang cukup luas dengan beberapa pohon rindang di sekitarnya. Di garasinya terjejer 3 unit mobil sport yang sangat mahal. Walaupun begitu Sasuke lebih suka berjalan kaki ke sekolah.

**Sasuke Pov.**

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Sasuke sayang sudah pulang?" sapa Mamaku saat aku membuka pintu.

"Hn." jawabku seadanya.

"Cepat mandi." Mama menyuruhku untuk mandi. Mungkin badanku bau? Ku rasa tidak.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai 2.

Eh, pintu kamarku terbuka? Siapa yang memasukinya?

"Hihihihihi." suara tawa tertahan terdengar dari kamarku.

Bulu kudukku berdiri. Perlahan aku menengok ke dalam kamarku.

"Itachi-nii!" teriak ku pada kakakku yang sedang tiarap di ranjangku.

"Oh, my little sweet bro udah pulang ya?" goda kakakku.

"Blablablah! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya dengan wajah kesal. Kakakku ini memang suka menggodaku, tetapi aku sangat tahu kalu dia sangat sayang padaku.

"Lagi ngeliatin ini." jawab Kakak sambil menenteng album fotoku waktu TK.

"Huaaakkh!" aku langsung menyambar album foto itu.

"Ternyata dari dulu kau memang manis ya? Hahahaaha." tawa Itachi semakin menggelegar.

"Cih." hanya itu responku, lalu aku mulai membuka album itu sambil duduk di samping kakak. Ternyata dari dulu aku memang tampan! Haha.

"Nah, ini musuhmu dulu, kau selalu berkelahi dengannya. Kau selalu mengadu padaku." kata kakak sambil menunjuk foto seorang anak kecil yang rambutnya berwarna kuning di dalam album itu.

"Cih, si Dobe sialan itu." kataku saat mengingat kejadian dulu.

Si Dobe bego brengsek ini selalu mengataiku. Tidak pernah sekalipun kami damai, pasti saja selalu berkelahi. Tapi setelah lulus TK, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesepian. Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku menanyakan dia pada teman-temannya. Kata mereka si Dobe pindah ke Suna.

Dasar si Dobe ini kenapa harus pindah ke Suna! Lebih baik di Konoha kan?.

Eh tunggu dulu..

Siapa ya nama si Dobe ini?

Dulu kan aku hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe'. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat nama aslinya.

Aku mencari keterangan nama di bagian bawah foto kenang-kenangan waktu TK.

ternyata nama asli si Dobe adalah...

Namikaze Naruto .

.

.

**End Sasuke POV .**

**To Be Continued..**


	3. Chapter 3 : KAU DAN AKU

**Happy reading ^^**

dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang melaksanakan :)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your love is my love © Imechan**

**Warning! : **OOC, Gaje, Abal, Jayus, Alur kecepetan, , banyak kata yang salah ketik.(maklum manusia )

_Don't like? Don't read and Don't Blame_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Kau dan Aku

.

Pagi yang sangat tenang di kediaman rumah elit Uchiha. Kemungkinan saat ini masih sangat pagi karena jam dinding di kamar seorang pemuda menunjukkan pukul 05.34 (?) . Kamar itu sungguh asri, dengan cat yang berwarna putih susu. Kamar ini adalah Kamar yang rapi dan wangi serta dilengkapi alat-alat elektronik yang canggih.

Tirai gorden yang tertiup angin melambai perlahan, seakan ingin membangunkan sang pemilik kamar yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Sasuke? Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, kau akan terlambat. Ayo bangun." bujuk seorang wanita paruh baya dengan lembut yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar pemuda itu yang bernama Sasuke.

"Mama? Aduh ma.. Ini masih sangat pagi. Biarkan aku tidur beberapa menit lagi." sahut Sasuke pada ibunya tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar seperti dengusan kemudian tidur lagi.

"Pagi rambutmu! Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" nada bicara Mikoto, ibu Sasuke meninggi karena sekarang anak lelaki tampannya ini sedang bermalas-malasan.

"Jam Lima lewat Tiga puluh empat menit." sahut Sasuke sambil memeluk gulingnya dengan mata tertutup, benar-benar pemalas.

"Ini jam 7 pagi! Ayolah Sasuke." Ibu Sasuke terlihat memaksa anaknya untuk bangun.

Tentu saja seorang ibu yang baik dan sayang anak, pasti melakukan hal ini. Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul 05.34. Dia benar-benar bingung, ada apa dengan ibunya? Apakah ibunya stress? Hm mustahil atau mungkin juga.

"Jam 7 dari dapur ma! Lihat tuh, masih jam 05.34 'kan?" seru Sasuke dengan suara yang jelas pada ibunya sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya.

"Itu 'kan jam Mati, Sasuke! Kau lupa? Jam itu 'kan sudah mati dari dua hari yang lalu. Astaga anakku." sahut Mikoto sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" seru Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu melongos pergi ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada yang berubah pada Sasuke..." gumam Mikoto sambil berpikir sejenak, lalu pergi ke dapur yang letaknya di lantai bawah.

.

.

Sasuke sedang bercermin setelah selesai memakai baju untuk sekolah. Sasuke memakai Kaos T-Shirt yang berwarna Biru tua yang berlengan panjang tetapi lengan panjangnya itu digulung hingga perbatasan sendi di lengannya dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan , dandanan yang sederhana tapi benar-benar keren!

Tapi apakah Sasuke akan terlambat ke sekolah? Tentu saja tidak, karena sekolah dimulai jam 08.00 dan sekarang masih jam 07.24 . kenapa Sasuke memakai baju itu? Karena hari ini hari sabtu. [gila! Nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri].

Konoha High school memberi peraturan pada seluruh warga Sekolahnya agar di hari Sabtu tetap melakukan proses belajar-mengajar, berbeda dengan sekolah lain yang libur. Proses belajar mengajar pada hari Sabtu lumayan singkat yaitu dari jam 08.00 sampai jam 10.30. Seluruh warga sekolahnya bebas memakai baju apapun asalkan pantas.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin. "Pantat ayam?" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang bagian belakang rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Di luar rumah Naruto sudah Sakura yang berdiri dengan memasang wajah jengkel.

"Sakura-chan, maukah kau berkendara denganku?" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat-buat layaknya pangeran yang mengajak putrinya untuk berdansa sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Boleh." sahut Sakura dengan tampang nyengir sambil menyambut tangan Naruto. Sakura sempat penasaran apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan 'berkendara'. Mungkin mereka akan naik salah satu dari 2 mobil sport yang bertengger di dalam garasi Naruto ataukah mereka akan naik kuda(?).

Hari ini penampilan Sakura sangat trendy. Dia memakai baju T-shirt yang berwarna pink bertulisan 'POLKOM' dan memakai celana jeans 3/4 bermerk 'KUIKSILPER' yang berwarna Hitam serta memakai sepatu kets yang berwarna Hitam dan Putih bermerk 'NAIKE'. Dan hari ini Sakura mengikat rambut pink nya yang panjang sepunggung itu dengan model ekor kuda [untung bukan pantat ayam].

Naruto pun tidak kalah kerennya dengan Sasuke. Naruto mengenakan baju T-shirt berlengan pendek yang berwarna Kuning jeruk dan celana jeans biru malam ukuran 3/4.

.

.

Ngik Ngok Ngik Ngok. Bunyi bising ini berasal dari 'kendaraan' Naruto.

"Apanya yang berkendara?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang kesal yang sedang duduk di bangku belakang 'kendaraan' Naruto pada Naruto yang sedang mengendarai 'kendaraannya' dengan kecepatan 'penuh' di jalan.

"Mau protes? Ini adalah **sepeda** kesayanganku tau." Ucap Naruto sambil mengenjot Sepedanya yang mirip sepeda Ontel [kayak sepeda laskar pelangi itu loh].

"Tidak-tidak." sahut Sakura yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus pelan. Tangan Sakura mencengkram baju di bagian pinggang Naruto sebagai pegangan agar tidak jatuh.

Sepeda Naruto melesat sangat cepat, lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan Rossi yang sedang melaju di arena balap [bayangkan saja]. Naruto memang orang kaya tapi dia lebih suka hidup dengan sederhana.

"Eh eh Sakura-chan! Itu kan Si Saskey!" seru Naruto pada Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke yang berpenampilan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya yang sedang berjalan jauh di depan mereka.

"Oh iya benar!" sahut Sakura sambil menengok ke depan.

"Nanti dalam hitungan ketiga kita sapa,ya?" sambung Sakura sambil terkikik pelan.

"Osh!" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lalu mengenjot sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Jarak mereka dan Sasuke semakin berkurang.

"satu…dua… tiga! PANTAT AYAAAAAAAM!" seru Naruto dan Sakura saat melewati Sasuke yang berjalan sendirian dan mereka langsung melesat cepat, Sasuke yang kaget hanya terbengong-bengong. Sakura berbalik lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

_'Itu kan si Pinky! Ngapain dia naik sepeda bareng si Dobe! Jangan-jangan dia suka naik sepeda,ya? Baiklah..' _kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil manggut-manggut sendiri, Sasuke sedikit kesal melihat Sakura akrab dengan musuhnya itu.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Pagi..." seorang Guru lelaki masuk ke dalam kelas XI-3, tampang guru itu seperti orang tidak tidur selama 4156 hari saja. Wajahnya sangat lesu dan terdapat kantong mata yang berwarna hitam di bagian bawah matanya, dan nama guru itu adalah Genma.

"Pagi..." sahut murid-murid dengan lesu karena pelajaran yang diajarkan guru ini sungguh membosankan, yaitu Sejarah. Guru yang tidak ada gairah mengajar dan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan, klop sekali.

"Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman... Blablablabla..." Saat Genma berbicara tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Murid-murid asik dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, temasuk Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto.

"Loh? Kenapa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bicara penasaran pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai di sampingnya.

_'Cih! Kenapa baru sadar sekarang? Ukh' _kata Sasuke dalam hati dengan perasaan yang sedikit jengkel.

"Keren kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang menyeringai pada Sakura. Sasuke pikir Sakura akan menyukai model rambutnya yang baru, model rambut seorang anak emo dan Sasuke menghilangkan 'pantat ayam' di bagian belakang rambutnya. Fans-fans nya saja langsung histeris dan makin menyukainya saat melihatnya berjalan di koridor.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura singkat dengan wajah yang cemberut.

**Duar!** Hati sang Uchiha bagai tersambar petir lalu meledak. Bagaimana tidak? Si Uchiha ini bercermin dan menata rambutnya dengan susah payah agar si Haruno ini menyukai model rambutnya yang baru, fans-fansnya saja suka, kenapa Sakura tidak?

"Hn." sahut Sasuke dengan wajah yang 'Stay cool' padahal dalam hati menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Karena aku suka model rambutmu yang biasanya. Kalau model rambutmu begini, aku memanggilmu apa? Tidak asik sama sekali kalau tiba-tiba aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke', pantat ayam. Just be yourself , dong!" sambung Sakura sambil mengacak-acak bagian belakang rambut Sasuke dan tersenyum sangat manis. Wajah Sasuke memanas dan berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto dengan wajah nyengir lalu memutar bangkunya ke meja Sakura. Sakura lalu menoleh kearah Naruto dan menghentikan 'aktivitas'nya pada rambut Sasuke.

_'Pengganggu!' _umpat Sasuke dalam hati sambil mendeathglare Naruto. Naruto hanya cuek saja mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke, tapi lama-kelamaan tatapan Sasuke semakin seram.

"Apa." tanya Naruto dengan nada bicara yang kesal sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apanya yang apa." tanya Sasuke balik pada Naruto dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa yaitu 'Stay cool'.

"Bisanya hanya balik bertanya, menyebalkan." sahut Naruto dengan wajah yang jengkel.

"Bukankah kemarin kau juga begitu tuan DOBE yang brengsek?" sahut Sasuke membalas Naruto dengan penekanan di kata 'Dobe' dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Naruto tersentak mendengar kata 'Dobe' yang Sasuke lontarkan, seingat Naruto hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba membuka memorinya sewaktu kecil. _"Hey Dobe bodoh, kalau kau iri bilang saja.." kata seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam pekat pada Naruto. "Kau yang terlalu sombong, TEMEEE!" sahut Naruto dengan emosi dan mengepalkan tangannya._

Terlintas sedikit kenangan masa lalu Naruto yang selalu saja diejek seorang anak cowok dengan pekataannya yang tajam, setajam silet.

"Aaaa... TEME!" kata Naruto dengan nada bicara yang nyaring pada kata 'Teme' sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Untung guru yang sedang mengajar saat ini sangat cuek, dan tidak menghiraukan keberisikan Naruto.

"Ternyata kau adalah si Teme brengsek, super menyebalkan, sombong dan bicaranya ketinggian itu, ya? Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu." ucap Naruto bertubi-tubi sambil berdiri dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Sasuke. Sakura cuma diam dan kebingungan sendiri mendengarkan kedua pria ini berbicara.

"Hn, kau berisik Dobe bego bodoh brengsek." Sahut Sasuke dengan gaya 'Stay cool'nya padahal dalam hati sangat marah dan tidak terima Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Kau yang membuatku berisik, teme!" kata Naruto dengan nada bicara yang tinggi, Naruto sama sekali tidak mau mengalah pada Sasuke.

"Hey kalian berdua! Tenanglah!" Gerutu Sakura pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang akan memulai perang mulut.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kalian ini 'sahabat' waktu kecil,ya?" seru Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja setelah mendengarkan cerita masa kecil Naruto dan Sasuke.

"MUSUH!" ralat Sasuke dan Naruto secara serempak pada salah satu kata yang baru diucapkan Sakura.

"Musuh yang kompak sekali." sahut Sakura sambil tertawa dan menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_**Ting.. Tong... Ting..Tong..**_

Bel isyarat pengumuman berbunyi (lebih mirip loceng paman es) dan dalam seketika seluruh murid diam dan mendengarkan.

_**"Eheem heem! Tes satu dua tiga empat."**_ terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang kemungkinan besar adalah Tsunade, kepala sekolah, dari speaker yang dipasang satu-satu di seluruh kelas di KHS.

_**"Hey Jiraiya! Ini sudah bunyi belum sih!"**_ seru Perempuan itu. Sepertinya sedang membentak guru olahraga KHS yang bernama Jiraiya. Murid-murid yang mendengar langsung sweatdropped berjamaah(?).

_**"Sudah! Cepet ngomong!"**_ sahut Jiraiya dengan berbisik, tetapi masih bisa didengar lewat speaker.

_**"Pengumuman untuk seluruh murid kelas XI Konoha High School, agar besok dapat datang ke sekolah. Kita akan melaksanakan senam sehat setiap hari minggu. Minggu ini giliran murid-murid kelas XI. Apabila ada yang tidak ikut, dia akan diskors!"**_ jelas Tsunade dengan panjang lebar dengan nada bicara yang memaksa di ujung kalimatnya.

Seluruh murid kelas XI-1 sampai kelas XI-10 melenguh seperti seekor sapi dengan bersamaan. Kompak sekali!

Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah KHS. Dulu Tsunade adalah seorang guru biologi di sekolah ini, bahkan dulu-dulunya lagi(?) Tsunade adalah murid KHS. Jiraiya pun sama seperti Tsunade, tetapi saat ini dia menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus guru olahraga.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Jam 09.00 : Istirahat.

...

"Eh teman-teman, hari ini kalian ada acara?" tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Taman belakang sangat tenang, banyak pohon yang rindang di sekitarnya. Mereka duduk di salah satu pohon yang cukup besar dengan beralaskan rumput hijau.

"Aku sih ada latihan karate hari ini." jawab Tenten seadanya sambil memakan cemilan yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Aku juga ada les siang ini. Menyebalkan." sahut Temari dengan wajah yang sedikit jengkel.

"Aku disuruh ibu menjaga Toko." jawab Ino sambil membaca majalah fashion yang dipegangnya. Ino memiliki toko bunga yang sangat laku di Konoha, toko bunga Ino mempunyai beberapa cabang. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ino, Sakura menoleh ke Hinata untuk menunggu jawaban dari gadis pemalu ini.

"A..aku ti..tidak tahu, mungkin tidak ada." jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Emangnya kenapa,Sakura?" tanya Tenten sambil mengunyah cemilannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya,hehe." jawab Sakura sambil nyegir lalu ikut-ikutan memakan cemilan Tenten.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Sakura-chan, kau pulang duluan saja,ya?" kata Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya yang ada di atas meja lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang sudah menggendong tas ranselnya sambil berdiri.

"Aku ada janji sama Lee, kami akan berkeliling kota bersama! Haha!" sahut Naruto dengan semangat dan tertawa.

"Dah Sakura-chan!" sambungnya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Kalian akrab sekali, apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas.

"Lalu kenapa kalian sering pulang dan datang bareng?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang(sangat) penasaran.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk. "Kau kenapa? cemburu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah menyeringai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja." jawab Sasuke dengan gaya 'Stay cool'nya , padahal dalam hati sangat malu dan berteriak gaje(?) karena isi hatinya diketahui Sakura..

"Dia 'kan tetanggaku wajar saja dong? Haha. Aku duluan ya." jawab Sakura lalu bergegas pergi keluar kelas.

"Tetangga? Rumah pinky itu dimana sih?" gumam Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Hmmm, aroma segar pagi yang Indah! Huahaha. Cuma seminggu sekali saja aku dapat pulang sekolah jam segini. Biasanya kan aku pulang jam 3 sore. Sabtu yang indah.

Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu. Ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali.. Semua-semua-semua dapat dikabulkan, dapat di-

'PREK!'.

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang menginjak sesuatu(?) menghentikan lagu soundtrack Doraemon yang aku nyanyikan. Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yaitu di belakangku. Tapi ketika aku menoleh, tidak ada siapa-siapa dan apa-apa(?). Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak.

Aku berjalan santai dan tidak menyanyi ataupun bicara sendiri(?). Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Lebih baik aku berjalan dengan cepat saja, kalau tidak nanti aku diculik! Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu? Pasti ibu akan menangis tersendu-sendu kalau anak gadisnya ini diculik. Oh ibu, aku tidak akan membuatmu meneteskan air mata!

**End Sakura POV.**

.

.

_'Jadi rumah si Pinky ini di sini toh, hm lumayan Bagus juga._' gumam Sasuke sambil bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang listrik agar Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke halaman rumahnya tidak melihatnya.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura sampai ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengetahui dimana rumah gadis pinky ini. Tiba-tiba seorang anak balita cowok berumur 2 tahun datang menghampiri Sasuke. "Kakak cedang pipis, yah?" tanya bocah itu dengan polosnya pada Sasuke, bocah kecil itu mengira Sasuke seperti seekor anjing yang suka pipis di tiang listrik.

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. "Apa katamu? Kau kira aku seekor anjing? Haha!" jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa canggung.

"Terus cedang apa dong?" tanya Bocah chuby yang sangat imut ini pada Sasuke yang sedang kebingungan mencari jawaban.

"Hmm anu... Sedang ngintip eh- maksudnya sedang olahraga! Haha." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan anak itu dengan gagap lalu melakukan push-up di dinding.

"Sedang apa Takuya sayang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya (yang tiba-tiba datang) pada bocah chuby imut itu yang ternyata namanya adalah Takuya.

"Ini mama, ada kakak ganteng yang aneh." sahut Takuya sambil tertawa.

"Hush, tidak boleh ngomong begitu. Permisi dulu ya." pamit ibu itu sambil menggendong Takuya pada Sasuke yang sedang bengong.

"Dadaah kakak." kata Takuya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn..." sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

_'Anak itu bilang aku ganteng, baru sadar ya dek? HAHA. Tapi dia juga bilang aku aneh? Dasar tengik!'_ Sasuke berkata dalam hati sambil berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Sasuke memasuki halaman rumahnya yang luas itu. Di depan garasinya ada sebuah sepeda yang yaah... Sangat tua dan berkarat parkir di situ. Tentu saja Sasuke mengenal sepeda siapa itu, yaitu sepeda tukang kebunnya. Padahal tukang kebun itu sudah dibelikan sebuah motor oleh ayah Sasuke tapi dia tetap memakai sepedanya, katanya sih itu sepeda yang bersejarah baginya.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menyeringai mendekati sepeda tersebut.

.

.

'Gyuuuuurr'

Sakura sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di halamannya. Sakura memang penyayang tumbuhan!. Ibu Sakura sedang tidak ada di rumah, dia bilang sedang berbelanja dengan Kushina.

'Kring-kring'. "Spadaa." terdengar suara lonceng sepeda dan suara pemuda di depan pintu gerbang pagar rumah Sakura. Sakura segera menengok siapa yang ada di depan gerbangnya itu.

"Hai." kata pemuda itu pada Sakura. Sakura tidak bergeming, sepertinya dia ketakutan melihat 'sesosok' pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak punya nasi di dalam! Nasinya sudah habis aku makan! Kalau uang sih ada, nih!" kata Sakura yang gemetaran sambil meronggoh sakunya dan memberi pemuda uang recehan 500an, dengan refleks pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apaan sih Kau ini! Kau kira aku orang gila yang suka ngemis, hah!" tanya pemuda itu dengan kesal sambil membuka 'penutup' wajahnya, yaitu helm.

"ASTAGA Pantat ayaaaaaaam!" teriak Sakura yang sangat terkejut.

Sakura memang pantas terkejut. Seorang pangeran sekolah menaiki sepeda ontel yang sudah tua dan karatan serta memakai helm robot dengan kaca helm yang tertutup, Sakura mengira pangeran sekolah itu adalah orang gila.

"Jangan berteriak." jawab Sasuke dengan jengkel pada Sakura, siapa coba yang tidak jengkel karena disangka orang gila? Tapi memang kayak orang gila sih. Hehe (Author yang gila!)

.

**Flash Back.**

"Pamaaan, aku pinjam sepedanya ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada merengek pada tukang kebunnya.

"Buat apa Sasu-kun?" tanya tukang kebun itu. Sepertinya tukang kebun itu sudah sangat akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Aku pengen kencan! Hehe." Sasuke tertawa nyengir pada tukang kebunnya itu.

"Kenapa naik sepeda paman, Sasu-kun? Lebih keren naik mobil kan?" tanya si tukang kebun itu dengan perasaan sangat heran melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Soalnya ceweknya spesial, paman. Kalau naik mobil 'kan terlalu biasa." jelas Sasuke pada paman kebun itu.

"Baiklaah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya? Karena paman sudah harus pulang jam 6 sore."

"Sipp. Tengkyu!" sahut Sasuke mantap dan langsung ngeloyor menuju sepeda paman itu. Sasuke menitipkan tasnya pada paman itu dan sekaligus menitipkan pesan untuk ibunya bahwa Sasuke pulang agak sorean.

.

.

Di sepanjang jalan, Sasuke selalu menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ganteng-ganteng kok naik sepeda butut begitu, itulah pikiran orang yang melihat Sasuke mengendarai sepeda itu. Sasuke mulai risih, karena orang-orang menjadikannya tontonan. Lalu Sasuke mampir di sebuah toko helm. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke salah memilih helm, dia memilih helm untuk balapan kayak punya Rossi itu loh. bukan helm untuk sepeda. Sasuke semakin menarik perhatian orang-orang, tetapi dia tidak menyadari itu.

**End Flash Back**

.

.

"Ayo ikut aku." kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa tapi lembut.

"Ah,Eh, Hey! Tunggu dulu! Sebaiknya kau lepas dulu helmmu itu!" kata Sakura menahan tangannya yang ditarik Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Tapi 'kan ganteng kalo pake ini." ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Ganteng pantatmu! Masa naik sepeda pakai helm beginian, ayo lepas." kata Sakura yang sengaja untuk menyinggung Sasuke sambil melepas paksa helm yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan pinky!" gerutu Sasuke yang kesakitan karena ulah Sakura.

"Ayo naik." sambung Sasuke lagi. Sakura langsung menurut saja tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang menggenjot sepeda dengan santai.

_'Astaga! Aku tidak tahu harus kemana! Bodohnya aku!_' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Nanti kau juga tau." ucap Sasuke dengan gayanya yang biasa yaitu 'Stay cool' padahal dalam hati sangat gelisah karena tidak tau tujuannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus naik sepeda? Dan kenapa kau membawaku?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil mencengkram baju Sasuke sebagai pegangannya.

**DUAAARR!** Kepala Uchiha Sasuke ini seakan meledak seperti tabung elpiji. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikir mengenai hal itu. Sasuke hanya ingin mengajak Sakura pergi. Sasuke mengajak Sakura pergi dengan sepeda karena dia merasa cemburu melihat Sakura naik sepeda dengan Naruto tadi pagi.

"Hn." hanya itu respon Sasuke pada Sakura, mendengar sagutan Sasuke itu Sakura mendengus dan pasrah(?).

.

.

"Sampaii.." kata Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang ternganga melihat pemandangan air terjun yang sungguh asri ini. Mereka sedang berada di pinggir kota. Ada sebuah air terjun kecil, sungai dan sebuah jembatan untuk menyebrang [yaiyalah]. Di sekitar sungai itu banyak pohon rindang.

"Wah.." hanya tiga huruf itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Hn." respon Sasuke mendengar tiga huruf yang Sakura lontarkan itu.

_'Astaga, bagus sekali pemandangan air terjun ini. Kok bisa ya kakiku mengenjot sepeda sampai sini. Sukurlah...' _ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum puas.

.

.

"Aku cape!" kata Sasuke lalu merebahkan badannya di rumput hijau di bawah sebuah pohon rindang setelah memarkir sepeda 'keren'nya itu.

"Aku juga!" sahut Sakura sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Kau cape kenapa? Kalau aku 'kan gara-gara membonceng kau yang sangat berat ini!" kata Sasuke dengan cuek sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya Cape aja, aku tidak berat! Naruto aja kuat memboncengku! Kenapa kau tidak?" sahut Sakura tidak terima dengan pekataan Sasuke tapi. Tapi tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Hey.." panggil Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menatap wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apa kau tertidur?".

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Dasar ayam, cepet banget tidurnya." Sakura berkata sambil mendengus. Sakura menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata itu lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke.." tanpa sadar Sakura melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Eh, kenapa aku berterimakasih padanya! Huh." sambung Sakura yang blushing lalu dia membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di belakangnya dan kemudian Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sama-sama..." jawab Sasuke dengan sangat pelan bahkan tidak kedengaran dengan wajah tersenyum dan mata yang tertutup.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

_**.**_

_**"Marilah kita berdoa sebelum memulai senam SKJ 2004..." **_terdengar suara instruktur wanita yang ada didalam kaset rekaman senam SKJ 2004.

_**"...Selesai.. Tet tet tet tret tett tet treet..."**_ terdengar lagi suara wanita itu dan langsung terdengar suara musik senam SKJ 2004.

Seluruh murid kelas XI berbaris dengan rapi sesuai dengan kelasnya masing-masing. Guru-gurupun ikut serta dalam kegiatan senam yang dilakukan di lapangan Basket Konoha High School ini. Semuanya melakukan senam SKJ dengan khikmat. Dan instruktur di lapangan adalah Guy dan Jiraiya.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan kawan-kawan lainnya bergerak-gerak meniru gerakan Guy dan Jiraiya.

Setelah lagu senam SKJ selesai, sekarang giliran senam poco-poco dan senam pramuka. Setelah ketiga senam itu dilakukan, saatnya senam kebugaran.

_**"Goyang dombreeet... goyang dombreet.. Bang Dadang paling ganteng..."**_ lantunan lagu goyang dombret langsung tersiar di speaker yang dipakai untuk senam. Jiraiya dan Guy langsung bergerak-gerak melakukan senam kebugaran dengan lagu itu, hm sungguh konyol karena gerakan keduanya berbeda satu sama lain tetapi gerakan keduanya itu adalah gerakan kebugaran.

"Wuaaaaaaa!" respon seluruh murid yang kaget sesaat lalu tertawa dan bejoget ria. Hanya sedikit yang mengikuti gerakan Guy dan Jiraiya contohnya si Sasuke, Neji, Shino dan Shikamaru. Sisanya hanya berjoget-joget tidak jelas seperti Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Sakura dan lain-lain.

_'Kepalaku agak pusing...' _ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil memegangi kepalanya._ 'Ah palingan cuma sebentar' _sambungnya lagi lalu kembali berjoget.

"Yaaaaaaahhhh..." seluruh murid melenguh serempak saat lagu Goyang dombret sudah habis dilantunkan.

_**"Sentuhanmu membuatku terlena, aku t'lah terbuai..." **_tiba-tiba terdengar lagu Cinta satu malam dari speaker. "Wahahahhaa." saat mendengar lagu itu seluruh murid tertawa dan kembali berjoget ria.

_'Lagunya bikin badan pengen goyang! Tapi malu-maluin banget seorang Uchiha berjoget! Apa kata dunia!' _ucap Sasuke di dalam hatinya sambil melakukan gerakan Guy.

.

.

Akhirnya senam bugar pagi ini selesai, semua murid bergegas ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya masing-masing.

Sakura berjalan perlahan memasuki bangunan sekolahnya.

"Hey, Pinky! Kok lesu begitu." sapa Sasuke ketika berpapasan dengan Sakura. Sakura tidak merespon, dia hanya diam dan memegang kepalanya. Wajah Sakura benar-benar pucat, bibir mungilnya berwarna putih dan keringat dingin bercucuran keluar dari kulit arinya.

"Kau kenap-" pertanyaan Sasuke terpotong saat Sakura tiba-tiba terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Hey! Sakura kau kenapa!" tanya Sasuke sambil menopang tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gomen kalo ceritanya ga menarik, jayus, lebay dan lain sebagainya. Senam yang di atas itu terinspirasi dari sekolah saya sendiri loh, hehe. Gurunya suka banget bikin senam dengan lagu dangdut.

Balesan review gak log in.

**4ntk4-ch4an** : Weheheheheee, iyaa dehh.. makasih udah membaca dan mereview yaa?

**Icha yukina Clyne** : Huahahahhaaa, makasiiiihhhh ya chaa. Maaf telaat apdet niih..

**05** : Sippp, makasih review nya..

**Namikaze Nara** : Huahahahaha, insyaallaah deh. Ikutin ceritanyaa yak. Hohoho.

**Hehe** : iyaaa, maaf telaatt ..

**Saya cuma reader biasa** : wahwaahh terriima kassiihh..

.

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooo :D

Imme si Author jayus nan Gajee datang lagi nih. Maaf ya Imme TELAT apdet *Sujud-sujud di kaki readers* , Imme ga jadi Hiatus kok. Soalnya banyak yang nungguin (Pede! *Digebukin rame-rame*). Owkeee langsung aja yak..

**Happy reading ^^**

dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang melaksanakan :)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your love is my love © Imechan**

**Warning!**** : **OOC, Gaje, Abal, Alur kecepetan, jayus, banyak typo, banyak kata yang salah ketik. (maklum manusia ) dan KEBANYAKAN TIMESKIP!

_Don't like? Don't read and Don't Blame_

.

.

**Chapter 4 **

"Kau bodoh." ucap Seorang cowok berambut hitam pekat yang bernama Sasuke pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk makan di sampingnya.

"Biar saja!" seru gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu pada Sasuke dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ramen.

"Habiskan dulu yang ada di mulut baru ngomong." protes Sasuke. Sakura tidak menjawabnya, dia terus memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

Mereka sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku ramen yang berada tidak jauh dari KHS. Kedai ini sangat laku di sore dan malam hari, tetapi agak sepi saat pagi hari begini.

.

**. . . FlashBack . . .**

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sambil menopang tubuh Sakura yang tiba-tiba ambruk di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa? Heiii!" seru Sasuke yang terlihat panik dengan gaya yang terlihat sangat dramatis (layaknya Romeo yang kehilangan Juliet.)

Teriakan Sasuke tadi kontan membuat siswa-siswi yang mendengar, menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung berlarian menghampiri pemuda itu. Anak-anak yang menggerumbunginya mulai kasak-kusuk dan bertanya "Haruno-san kenapa?".

Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dan Segera berlari menuju UKS meninggalkan siswa-siswi yang kebingungan di belakangnya.

Sasuke berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di koridor. "Pinky, kau kenapa..." gumam Sasuke di sela napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Aku lapar." bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke yang sedang menggendongnya. Karena kaget Sasuke menurunkan kedua tangannya yang menopang kedua kaki Sakura di balik punggungnya, "Wakh!" Sakura langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elegan(?).

"Sakit bodoh!" seru Sakura sambil mengelus pantatnya yang tehempas di lantai koridor.

"Kau sejak kapan siuman? Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi pada Sakura.

"Aku baru saja siuman, bodoh!" seru Sakura dengan tampang kesalnya sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sedikit Sakit.

"Cepat sekali, biasanya orang pingsan itu 'kan lama." kata Sasuke.

"Manaku tau!" gerutu Sakura sambil berdiri.

Sasuke memandang Sakura sejenak, lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura. Setelah pingsan keadaan Sakura sudah baikan. "Hei! Kau mau kemana? Tanggung jawab dong!" seru Sakura lalu berlari menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang, lagi pula tanggung jawab apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan 'Stay cool'.

"Uwoo, kau membuat pantatku jadi Sakit, tau!" jawab Sakura sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan, Gendong aku!" seru Sakura lalu melompat ke punggung Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sih!" Seru Sasuke sambil mencoba menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya.

"Ayo antar aku ke ichiraku ramen! Aku kelaparan!" perintah Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Jidatmu! Itu 'kan lumayan jauh! Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau menggendongmu ke sana!" tolak Sasuke.

"Aku pingsan tadi gara-gara tidak makan, Tau!" seru Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Yasudah makan sana." jawab Sasuke dengan 'stay cool'.

"Tapi gara-gara pantatku sakit aku jadi tidak bisa berjalan!" seru Sakura(lagi).

"Bohong sekali, pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke.

"Harus mau!" seru Sakura tidak mau kalah pada Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!" seru Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"HARUS MAUU!" seru Sakura tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Mau."

"Tidak."

"Mau."

"Tidak."

Sakura mendengus pelan lalu turun dari punggung Sasuke. "Huh" kata Sakura sambil berjalan pincang menjauhi Sasuke. _'Pasti dia akan iba melihatku berjalan pincang begini, fufufu.'_ Gumam Sakura di dalam hatinya.

"Kan pantatmu yang sakit, kenapa berjalan pincang begitu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai pada Sakura yang berjalan di depannya.

'_Dasar sialan!'_ gumam Sakura di dalam hati lalu menoleh kebelakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura lalu menurunkan badannya. "Ayo naik." kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

Sakura sempat melongo melihat Sasuke, " Naik apa?" jawab Sakura yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Menyebalkan." Sahut Sasuke dengan gayanya yaitu 'Stay cool'.

"Ahahahaha, iya iya." kata Sakura lalu menaiki punggung Sasuke. "Aku menang." sambungnya lagi sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke langsung blushing berat, _'A-a-a-astagaaaa' _pekik Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Kau berat pinky." kata Sasuke dengan cueknya.

"Apa!" seru Sakura lalu menarik rambut Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Akhh! Sakit!" seru Sasuke kesakitan sambil menggendong Sakura dan berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sepi.

.

Jauh di belakang mereka ada segerombolan fans-fans Sasuke yang sedang ngintip kejadian(?) itu. "Menyebalkan sekali si Haruno itu!". Kata seorang cewek berkacamata. "Iya,iya! Nanti kita kerjai dia habis-habisan!" sahut yang lainnya.

.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen, banyak orang-orang yang terkekeh melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Wajar saja orang-orang menonton mereka, sudah berumur 16tahun masih main gendong-gendongan.

"Di-dilihat orang tuh! Malu tau." bisik Sasuke sambil tetap berjalan menggendong Sakura.

"Cuek saja lah." jawab Sakura dengan singkat.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan lalu melanjutkan perjalanan(?).

**. . . End FlashBack . . .**

.

.

"Kenyaaang!" seru Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Paman! Sasuke yang bayar loh? Iyakan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil nyengir pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melenguh pelan, "Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan pasrah.

"Hahaha, Sasuke terlihat seperti Kacungmu saja, Sakura." kata Paman pemilik Ichiraku ramen itu. Sakura langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan paman itu sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan Sasuke yang bedanya hanya gaya rambut dan warna kulit, menghampiri dan menyapa Sasuke. "Sasuke, tadi aku mencarimu, ternyata kau di sini." kata pemuda itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn, Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." kata pemuda itu, mereka berdua langsung ngobrol tanpa menghiraukan Sakura. Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong mendengarkan mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Forehead!" Seru Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memukul kepala Sakura.

"Sakit ibab!" gerutu Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul Ino. Kalau sedang kesal dengan Ino, biasanya Sakura memanggilnya Ibab (atau yang di balik babi).

"Salahmu sendiri! Aku menunggumu di depan Aula! Kau tidak muncul-muncul juga, pas aku tanya ma anak-anak katanya kau pingsan! Aku langsung berlari ke Uks tapi kau tidak ada! Karena khawatir aku mencarimu berkeliling!" gerutu Ino panjang lebar pada Sakura.

"Iya-iya maaf!" jawab Sakura dengan singkat sambil mengelus kepalanya. Sasuke dan 'pemuda itu' hanya diam dan menonton kedua perempuan yang sedang adu mulut itu.

Karena merasa sedang diperhatikan, Ino langsung melirik ke sekitarnya. Di sebelah Sakura ada seorang pangeran Sekolah yang sedang duduk rapi bernama Sasuke dan di sebelah pangeran sekolah itu berdiri seorang seniman kebanggaan KHS yaitu, Sai.

Ino langsung mengalihankan pandangannya dari mereka lalu menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo cepat, yang lain sudah menunggu!" ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar kedai.

"Ah tunggu sebentar!" seru Sakura sambil menahan tangannya yang ditarik Ino. "Bayarin ya? Daahh." kata Sakura sambil nyegir dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi dengan Ino.

Setelah Sakura pergi Sai segera mengambil sebuah bangku lalu duduk di atasnya. "Hn." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke.

.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke dan Sai?" tanya Ino yang pada Sakura yang sedang duduk.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino, "Kalau dengan Sasuke sih tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya teman sebangku. Dan... Siapa itu Sai?" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Eehhhh? Teman sebangku?" tanya Tenten, Temari dan Ino berbarengan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura tentang Sai.

"Iya." jawab Sakura sangat singkat sambil menyeruput jus mangga miliknya.

Saat ini mereka berlima sedang berada di sebuah kafe langganan mereka.

"Kok tidak bilang-bilang sih?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ngapain juga bilang-bilang hal tidak penting begitu." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tapikan mestinya kau cerita kalau dekat dengan pangeran sekolah " kata Temari sambil mendengus pelan.

"Aku 'kan baru tau kalau dia itu pangeran sekolah!" seru Sakura.

"Kau kuper sih." umpat Ino pada Sakura. Sakura tidak menanggapinya dan kembali menyeruput jusnya. Hinata tidak angkat bicara, dia hanya mendengarkan para sahabatnya berbicara.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Sai itu siapa? Yang mana? Sekolah dimana?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai menghabiskan jus mangganya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura keempat temannya itu langsung sweatdrop, termasuk Hinata. "Di-dia itu ketua klub Seni lukis di sekolah kita, Sakura-chan." kata Hinata yang mulai berbicara.

"Kau tidak tau?" tanya Ino pada Sakura, Sakura langsung mengangguk mantap. "Ah, payah!" sambung Ino.

"Dia itu 'kan pangeran sekolah juga, Sahabatnya Sasuke sejak SD." kata Tenten menambahkan.

"Sahabatnya, ya?." sahut Sakura sambil manggut-manggut. "Orangnya itu yang mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Foreheeeaaaddd! Yang tadi di Ichiraku itu loh!" sahut Ino yang sudah mulai kesal dengan ke'kuper'an Sakura.

"Astaga yang itu tadi! Aku kira saudaranya!" seru Sakura dengan suara yang nyaring.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Jam 01.08 di rumah Sakura

...

"Hiaaaaa." Seru Sakura lalu menghempaskan tubuh di atas ranjang empuknya. "Aku lelaaah." gumam Sakura sambil berbaring.

Sakura menatap lurus ke plafon di bagian atas kamarnya sambil melamun, tiba-tiba Sakura membelalakan matanya. "Oh iya! Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto lagi sejak senam selesai . Kemana si baka itu, ya?" kata Sakura yang bebicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Pulang kok tidak bilang-bilang." sambungnya sambil membalikan badannya. Sakura mulai merasa ngantuk dan perlahan mata Sakura mulai tertutup. Dalam hitungan menit Sakura sudah tertidur pulas padahal jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 01.13 p.m .

.

.

"Sakura sayang ayo bangun, kau tidak latihan basket?" tanya Ibu Sakura yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengelus lembut rambut si Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Mmmnnm Mmnghh Hmmm!" dengus Sakura yang menolak untuk bangun lalu membalik badan membelakangi ibunya.

Ibu Sakura melenguh pelan melihat kelakuan anak gadis semata wayangnya ini. "Ini sudah jam 03.07 loh." seru Ibu Sakura sambil berdiri.

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya. "APA! Aduh Ibu! Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku sih!" seru Sakura sambil gelabakan bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu kasak-kusuk mengganti bajunya.

"Kan sudah ibu bangunkan." kata Ibu Sakura lalu melangkahkan kaki dari kamar Sakura.

_'Mampus deh kalau sampai terlambat!_' pekik Sakura di dalam hatinya sambil menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk latihan basket.

.

.

"Bagus sekali kau Sakura." kata seorang lelaki berambut berwarna abu-abu yang di ikat dan memakai kacamata.

Sakura hanya nyegir dan memasang wajah tidak bersalah. "Hehe." jawab Sakura yang tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut pink-nya yang digulung seperti Tenten tapi cuma satu dan letaknya di bagian belakang kepala.

Lelaki itu langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sakura. "Disindir kau malah cengengesan begitu. Sebagai hukuman terlambat datang, ayo push-up 20x !" perintah Lelaki itu pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung membelalakan matanya, "Apa 20!" seru Sakura yang tidak terima. "10 sajalaaaah..." sambungnya lagi.

"30x." sahut lelaki itu dengan nada yang tinggi. Anak-anak yang lain terkekeh pelan melihat kejadian yang menimpa Sakura.

"Kok malah Nambah!" seru Sakura dengan nada yang tinggi pula.

"40x." sahut Lelaki itu.

Sakura langsung cengo. "Ah, iya iya! Abang Uto sensitif banget sih!" katanya sambil push-up.

"Salahmu sendiri, kapten kok terlambat." jawab Lelaki yang di panggil abang Uto oleh Sakura itu.

"Kapten 'kan manusia juga." gumam Sakura sambil push-up. Untung lelaki itu tidak mendengar gumaman Sakura, kalau dia sampai mendengar, pasti hukuman Sakura akan bertambah lagi.

Nama lelaki berambut abu-abu itu adalah Kabuto. Kabuto adalah pelatih tim basket putra-putri di KHS, panggilan akrab untuk seorang pelatih basket adalah 'Abang' , karena sulit untuk memanggil 'Abang Kabuto' Sakura lebih sering memanggilnya 'Abang Uto'. Gara-gara si Sakura, semua anak basket Putra-Putri pun memanggilnya 'Abang Uto'.

Jadwal latihan basket untuk putri adalah hari Selasa, Kamis dan Sabtu. Jadwal yang putra adalah hari Senin, Rabu dan Jum'at. Sedangkan di Hari Minggu, Putra dan Putri latihan bersama.

Sementara Sakura sedang push-up, Kabuto menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan seluruh anggota basket putra dan putri. "Sebutkan nama dan motivasi kalian ikut basket!" perintah Kabuto pada keduanya.

"Osh! Namaku Namikaze Naruto, motivasiku ikut basket karena aku ingin menjadi seorang pemain pro!" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

"Bagus! Kau semangat sekali. Lalu kau?" tanya Kabuto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, motivasiku ikut basket..." Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak, semua yang mendengar (termasuk Kabuto) menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penasaran. '_Motivasiku kan gara-gara Sakura! Masa aku harus bilang itu? Oh tidak! Berbohong sajalah._' pikir Sasuke dalam Hati.

"Motivasi ku-". "karena Sakura-chan!" perkataan Sasuke tepotong oleh perkataan Naruto yang agak nyaring. Sakura tidak mendengar perkataan mereka karena dia sedang sibuk melakukan 40x push-up. Sasuke langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyeringai. Anak-anak yang mendengar hanya ber'ciyee-ciyee' ria.

"Sttt! Motivasimu apa?" tanya Kabuto menengahi.

"Menjadi pemain basket yang hebat." jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Bohong tuh, bohong!" seru anak-anak yang lain termasuk Naruto. Sasuke hanya 'Stay cool' padahal di dalam hati sangat jengkel.

"E...Empat puluh.. Selesai!" seru Sakura saat sudah selesai melaksanakan hukuman dari Kabuto.

"Bagus! Ayo cepat pemanasan!" perintah Kabuto pada Sakura dan seluruh anak-anak basket lainnya.

.

Mereka langsung melakukan pemanasan bersama-sama, setelah melakukan pemanasan mereka langsung berlatih. Mereka melakukan apa yang di instruksikan oleh Kabuto dengan cekatan, bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru masukpun sudah menunjukan kemampuan keduanya. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lumayan hebat dalam bermain basket.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang praktek bermain 3 on 3. Yang pertama bermain adalah tim putri, sedangkan yang putra hanya menonton di sisi pinggir lapangan. Dari enam orang yang sedang bermain di lapangan, hanya Sakura yang menonjol. Semua shoot three point Sakura masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus. Kalau sedang berada di lapangan sifat Sakura berubah menjadi serius dan kemampuannya sangat menajubkan.

Sekarang giliran tim putra yang bermain. Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi lawan satu sama lain. Naruto dan Sasuke bermain dengan ketat, mereka bermain layaknya 'lapangan hanya milik mereka berdua' tanpa menghiraukan kawan mereka yang berteriak minta bola.

"Ukhh, jago juga kau, teme!" bisik Naruto yang sedang mendribel bola basket, pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menghalanginya.

"Hn, kau juga." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Selama 10 menit mereka hanya berebut bola dengan ketat. Sampai akhirnya Kabuto meniup peluit.

"Kalian ini! Seharusnya mainnya pakai passing-passingan sama kawan! Bukan hanya dribbel begitu!" seru Kabuto memarahi Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan melihat mereka dimarahi.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Aku pulaang..." seru Sakura ketika membuka pintu rumahnya lalu berjalan ke dalam.

"Selamat datang. Ayo sana mandi! kamu dekil sekali." kata Ibu Sakura yang menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"Iyaa~" Sahut Sakura dengan malas lalu berjalan menuju Kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

.

.

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Sakura sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, saat ini Sakura sedang memakai piyama yang sangat cantik dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah.

Tiba-tiba Nada khusus Sms berbunyi dari Handphone Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura meraih handphonenya dan langsung membuka isi sms itu.

**From** : Baka ;p

Sakura-chan, ak d'dpan pntu nh. Cpat bukakan. Dingin.

Tanpa membalas sms Naruto, Sakura segera berlari ke lantai bawah. Setelah sampai di depan pintu Sakura langsung membukanya, di belakang pintu rumahnya berdirilah seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan pakaian piyama yang bermotif sama dengan Sakura tetapi berwarna Orange, Naruto memakai jaket hangat yang sangat tebal.

"Geezz, ngapain malam-malam ke sini?" tanya Sakura yang heran.

"Hehe, ayo ikut aku!" sahut Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura menahan sebelah tangannya yang ditarik Naruto."Tu-tunggu! Aku ambil jaket dulu." Jawab Sakura lalu berlari mengambil jaketnya yang ada di dalam kamar.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku belakang sepeda Naruto.

Naruto nyegir sebentar sambil menggenjot sepedanya. "Rahasia." jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ukh!" Sakura mendengus lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati udara malam yang dingin menusuk.

"Sakura-chan berpegangan yang erat!" perintah Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Dengan refleks Sakura langsung mencengkram jaket tebal Naruto. Naruto langsung menggenjot sepedanya sekuat tenaga untuk dapat melintasi tanjakan yang cukup tinggi.

Dalam hitungan ke tiga mereka sudah berada di atas di tanjakan itu. "Sakura-chan! Lihat tuh! Itu!" seru Naruto yang heboh sendiri.

"Hah? Apanya sih?" tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan perintah Naruto yang kurang jelas.

"Lihat kebelakangmu!" seru Naruto sambil menggenjot sepedanya dengan santai.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan langsung ternganga. "Waw." Ucap Sakura sambil melongo melihat pemandangan yang ada di belakangnya.

Kelap-kelip bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit nan gelap dan kelap-kelip lampu rumah penduduk yang sangat banyak membuat pemandangan itu menjadi indah dan terasa romantis. Pemandangan itu hanya dapat dilihat di atas tanjakan dan hanya di malam hari.

"Baguskan?" kata Naruto yang sedang nyengir sambil menggenjot sepedanya. "Aku menemukan pemandangan itu kemarin malam loh." sambung Naruto.

"Ng! Sangat bagus!" seru Sakura yang terus memandang ke belakang. Berangsur-angsur pemandangan itu mulai mejauh dari pandangan Sakura.

_'Naruto menunjukan tempat sebagus ini padaku.'_. Ucapnya di dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Aku besok berangkat pagi sekali, jadi kita tidak bisa berangkat bareng." kata Naruto sambil terus menggenjot sepedanya.

"Uwaaaa, kenapa?" jawab Sakura yang sedikit kaget.

"Ada sedikit urusan, hehe." sahut Naruto sambil tertawa.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sakura berlari kencang memasuki gedung sekolahnya, _'Arrrgg! Kenapa aku sampai terlambat sih!' _Gumam Sakura. _'Sedikit lagii! Semoga tidak ada guru di dalam kelasku!'_ gumamnya lagi sambil berlari di koridor.

"Eh itu dia si Haruno! Lama sekali dia datang! Ayo siap-siap!" bisik seorang fans Sasuke yang memakai kacamata dan berambut merah pada beberapa fans Sasuke lainnya. Mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok yang ada di sisi koridor. Mereka membentangkan seutas tali kecil untuk mencelakai Sakura. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, tarik talinya, ya?" sambung cewek itu pada beberapa gadis yang ada di seberangnya.

Si kacamata langsung melihat kearah Sakura yang semakin dekat. "1...2...3!" Seru Si Kacamata pada teman-temannya saat Sakura sudah berada di depan tali itu, dengan sigap teman-temannya itu langsung menarik seutas tali kecil yang mereka bentangkan.

"Wakhhh!" seru Sakura lalu jatuh tersunggkur karena tersandung tali, lutut Sakura berdarah karena bergesekkan dengan lantai koridor. Si kacamata plus teman-temannya langsung tertawa puas melihat Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini HAH!" teriak Sakura sambil mencoba berdiri, sepertinya kaki Sakura sedikit terkilir.

"Hahahahahahhaha, lihat wajahnya.. Hahahahaha." tawa Si kacamata semakin menjadi-jadi.  
"Brengsek! Apa mau mu!" teriak Sakura dengan suara yang nyaring.

Semua cewek-cewek itu terdiam dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. "Kami ingin bicara denganmu." kata si Kacamata pada Sakura.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Loh, kependekan ya? Maaf , hehe. Humornya berkurang drastis nih… abis otak Imme yang buntu ini sudah mulai kehilangan ide, ckck. Tapi masih ada stok buat di chappy 5.

Ntar banyak romance nya kok.. hihihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Bakalan ada SaIno juga di chappy depan.

Balesan review gak log-in :

**Icha yukina clyne** : Nyuahahaa, Cha terlalu berlebihan mujinya nih, jadi malu *Iddiihh*, maaf nih Cha di chappy 4 SasuSakunya sedikit berkurang. Ntar di chappy 5 buanyaak pastinya. Hehe, review lagi yaa *Maksa*.

**Me** : Maaf nih ga bisa apdet kilat (bersujud). Imme usahain deh akhirnya kayak Me inginkan, hehe.

**Made kun** : Haha Imme juga suka SasuSakuNaru, maaf sudah bikin mimpi penasaran (bersujud lagi).

**4ntk4-ch4n** : Hahahaha, tapi Sasuke jadi kelewat OOC gara-gara itu. Maaf telat apdet T,T

**NaMIKAze Nara** : Iya nih, kenapa jadi menjurus ke SasuSaku ya.. tapi tenang aja kok, Naru juga kebagian, hehe. Iya, Imme ga jadi patah semangat kok, hahaha.

**Aoi Shou'no'-chan** : Hahahaa, terimakasih No-chan (; , Imme senang banget kok di review.. review lagi yaaa? Hehe

**Sakura Haruno 1995** : Terimakasih :D . Tapi yang bikin senam itu seru kan lagunya ya? Hahaha, nii udah apdet kok.

**RyA-Chan** : Nyahaha, makasih yaa. Revieww lagi dong ..

**Aurellia Uchiha** : Iyaa ini sudaah dilanjutin kok, hehe. Senam itulah yang membuat sekolah Aurel berkesan 'kan? Hahaa *Sok tau!*

**Shinji Aishiteru** : nyahahaha, seru banget ya kemahannya? Waah, kamu bikin Imme punya inspirasi loh..

Terimakasih sudah membaca (;

Saran, kritik dan tanggapan di tunggu di review ;D

**reviieeww reviieeww ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 : Darmawisata?

**HeloOoOo .**

**I'm commiinngg ^-^**

**Maaf molor banget update-nya ! abis imme rada sibuk ngerjain tugas dan PR waktu liburan Ramadhan, maklum udah kelas 9 *Bangga! –kicked-***

**..**

**.**

**Sebelum membaca marilah kita berdoa bersama-sama.. berdoa mulai!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Doa selesai.. *PLAK! Aduh sakiit~***

**Happy reading ^-^**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your love is my love © Imechan**

**Warning!**** : **OOC, AU, gaje, abal dan sebangsanya.

**Pairings : SasuSaku and NaruSaku**

_Don't like? Don't read and Don't Blame_

**Chapter 5 : Darmawisata…..?**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau hanya ingin bicara, kenapa harus mencelakaiku!" seru Sakura yang sangat geram. Hanya ingin bicara saja harus mencelakainya dan membuat kakinya sedikit terkilir.

Si kacamata berjalan mendekat pada Sakura, lalu merangkul pundaknya, "Itu hanya sedikit hukuman untukmu." bisik Si kacamata sambil tersenyum licik.

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman iblis wanita itu. "Memangnya aku sudah melakukan apa, hah!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Si kacamata menjauhi tubuhnya yang dirangkul gadis aneh itu(?).

Si kacamata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sebal sekaligus tatapan malas. "Dasar muka tebal! Kau tidak sadar juga,ya?" seru Si kacamata. "Jauhi Sasuke kami!" sambungnya sedikit membentak. Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ternyata semua ini gara-gara Sasuke *Telat mikir lu Sak!*.

Sakura langsung mendelik tajam pada si kacamata. "For what? Aku tidak mau!" jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bebal!" Si kacamata mencengkram kerah seragam Sakura karena sangat kesal, "Kalau kau masih mendekatinya, kau akan tau akibatnya!" Bisik si Kacamata di depan wajah Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" seru Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan si kacamata yang mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kuat. "Aku tidak takut padamu! Kalian bisanya hanya main keroyokan begini! Dasar pengecut!" Teriaknya setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan si kacamata.

PLAKKK!

Bunyi itulah yang terdengar saat tangan Si kacamata melayang ke pipi lembut Sakura dengan kasar dan kerasnya.

"Brengsek!" teriak Sakura sambil memegangi sebelah pipinya yang menjadi sedikit merah karena memar. "Beraninya kau main tangan!" sambungnya lagi. Sakura tidak pernah ditampar siapapun, ibunya yang sudah melahirkannya pun tidak pernah menamparnya.

"Tau rasa kau! Makanya jangan main-main dengan Karin! Hahahahahahaa." tawa Karin—nama Si kacamata— langsung menggelegar. Para Fans yang menonton dari jauh pun ikut tertawa puas.

"Ihh, Aku dipelototi takut deeehh..." ejek Karin pada Sakura yang sedang memandangnya dengan tajam.

Tak sanggup lagi Sakura meredam rasa marahnya, dia langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Karin dengan kasar. "Kau—" ucap Sakura. Karin mulai merasa takut dan gelisah melihat mata emerald Sakura yang sekarang berubah menjadi mata kucing(?). "—memang BRENGSEK!" sambung Sakura sambil melayangkan tangannya. Dengan refleks Karin langsung menutup kedua matanya dan pasrah menerima pembalasan Sakura.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

'Loh? Kok tidak sakit?' batin Karin. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya. Perasaannya langsung campur aduk antara senang, malu, gugup dan TAKUT.

"Sa—sasuke...?" ucap Sakura yang kebingungan karena kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan langsung mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"Apa-apaan kau? Berkelahi? Dasar payah! Bisanya main tangan." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sasuke kecewa pada Sakura—yang dikaguminya secara diam-diam. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura adalah seorang cewek yang tempramental walaupun dia tau jelas kalau Sakura itu jauh dari kata 'Feminim'. Tetapi setahunya Sakura tidak pernah berkelahi.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, bodoh!" seru Sakura sambil menarik tangannya. Karin langsung memberikan isyarat pada para fans yang lain untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Karin langsung berakting. Dia pura-pura kesakitan lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Aduuuh sakit! Awww.." ucap Karin sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sasuke lalu berjongkok. "Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin.

Wajah Karin langsung merona melihat ketampanan Sasuke dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. "Ka-ka-kakiku.." gumamnya yang seperti Aziz gagap (;p).

Sakura benar-benar kesal melihat pemandangan ini. Dia merasa tersudutkan. "Kakikukeko-kakikukeko! Bohongan tuh." Ucap Sakura dengan ketus.

Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan malas. "Diam kau! Ini semua gara-gara kamu kan!"bentak Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke.. Kenapa Sasuke menyalahkannya? Bukankah kakinya yang terkilir? Apakah tidak Sasuke melihat darah segar yang keluar dari lututnya?

"Enak saja! Dia yang mencelakaiku duluan!" seru Sakura yang tidak terima. Sasuke langsung melirik ke arah Karin untuk memastikan perkataan Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Haruno-san.." gumam Karin yang berpura-pura merasa bersalah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Benar-benar memuakkan! Berlagak sok manis!

"Hey! Kau ini!" bentak Sakura pada Karin yang sedang berakting di depan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke sedikit membentak. "Ayo minta maaf!" sambungnya lagi dengan dingin pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung terhenyak. Dia yang menjadi korban, kenapa dia yang minta maaf pada tersangka. "Kenapa? Dia yang salah.." ucap Sakura dengan lirih karena sangat kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku melihatnya! Kau mencengkram kerah seragamnya lalu hendak menamparnya." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke mata emerald Sakura. Rupanya Sasuke hanya menyaksikan adegan(?) itu dan dia tidak menyaksikan adegan(?) Sakura yang menjadi bulan-bulanan.

"Su-sudah ku bilang kau salah paham! Dia yang me—" belum selesai Sakura berbicara Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

"Tidak ku sangka kau orang yang seperti itu." ucap Sasuke dengan sangat dingin sambil mengangkat tubuh Karin dan membelakangi Sakura. Karin langsung merasa bagai di surga karena di gendong Bridal style oleh pujaan hatinya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tubuh Sakura langsung bergetar, matanya terbelalak. Difitnah itu benar-benar memuakkan! "Kau..." ucap Sakura yang menundukan kepala sambil menahan tangisnya, "Menyebalkan!" Teriaknya lalu berlari kencang.

"Hey!" teriak Sasuke pada Sakura yang sudah berlari jauh di depannya "Kenapa sih?" gumam Sasuke.

"Aw! Shh.." pekik Karin yang(pura-pura) kesakitan. Dia tidak mau kalau Sasuke sampai mengejar Sakura.

"Akh? Aku akan membawamu ke Uks." ucap Sasuke lalu berlari menuju uks sambil menggendong Karin. Karin langsung tersenyum licik yang penuh kemenangan. "Kalah kau, Sakura!" gumamnya.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

'SREETTTTT'

Bunyi bising akibat bergesernya pintu kelas ini mampu menjeda semua aktivitas murid-murid yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah pintu lalu mendengus lega setelah tau siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

"Teme! Lama sekali kau ke toilet? Abis B.A.B ya? Udah disiram belum? Udah cuci tangan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan suara yang nyaring. Pertanyaan Naruto itu mampu mengundang gelak tawa teman-teman yang mendengarnya. Sasuke langsung mendeathglare Naruto yang sedang menyengir licik.

"Sudah kok mamah Naru-CHAN.." ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan layaknya seorang anak balita dengan penekanan di surfiks 'chan'.

"MuAhahahahahahhahahaaha" gelak tawa murid-murid kembali menggelegar setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Benar-benar hiburan yang menyenangkan bagi teman-teman di kelas XI-3 melihat perang mulut antara SasuNaru.

Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari sosok Sakura tanpa menghiraukan gelak tawa teman-teman sekelasnya dan deathglare Naruto. "Tidak ada..." gumamnya lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Naruto segera melirik ke arah jam dinding di kelasnya, "Sakura-chan mana, ya? Ini 'kan sudah sangat terlambat! Jangan-jangan dia tidak masuk karena sakit." ucap Naruto yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendengus.

'SREETTTTT'

Lagi-lagi suara pintu yang tergeser mengalihkan perhatian murid yang sedang Asik dengan Aktivitasnya masing-masing. Setelah sadar siapa yang menggeser pintu itu, murid-murid langsung kalang kabut menuju bangku masing dan duduk rapi.

"Kelas kok seperti pasar!" seru Kurenai lalu berjalan menuju podium di depan papan tulis. "Maaf ya aku terlambat! Tadi aku mengambil 'ini' di ruang kepala sekolah." ucap Kurenai sambil mengangkat setupuk kertas selebaran yang ada di tangannya.

"Kertas apaan tuh! Ulangan ya!" seru Naruto dengan suara yang lantang. Seluruh murid langsung memasang wajah cemas dan khawatir kalau kertas itu benar-benar kertas ulangan.

"Bukan." jawab Kurenai dengan singkat, Seluruh murid langsung mendengus lega.

"Jadi apa itu?" tanya Naruto(lagi), pertanyaan Naruto itu mampu mengundang rasa penasaran murid-murid yang lain. Mereka langsung menatap Kurenai dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ini adalah surat edaran yang berisi permohonan izin untuk orang tua kalian agar kalian diizinkan ikut darmawisata bulanan." jelas Kurenai. Dalam seketika kelas langsung ramai dengan sorak-sorai murid yang senang karena diadakannya darmawisata.

"Stt! Baiklah akan aku bagikan satu-satu. Besok dikumpulkan lagi setelah mendapat tanda tangan orangtua kalian." seru Kurenai lalu berjalan membagikan selebaran itu.

.

.

.

Kurenai berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke, "Sakura mana?" tanya Kurenai pada Sasuke, ketika dia melihat bangku Sakura yang tidak ada penghuninya(?).

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak dan tidak lama-lama—karena Kurenai menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata cepat-jawab-aku, "Ah.. Itu...Eeenggg... Aku tidak tau." jawab Sasuke seadanya karena malas berpikir untuk mencari tau dan malas memberi tau Kurenai bahwa dia bertemu dengan Sakura di koridor saat dia kembali dari toilet—Untuk mencuci tangannya bukan untuk b.a.b!

"Ah payah~ ! Nanti berikan padanya, ya?" kata Kurenai sambil berlalu dan kembali melanjutkan membagi selebaran itu.

.

.

'_Sakura kemana...? apa dia sangat marah denganku? __Tapi apa salah ku? 'kan dia yang mencelakai orang, kenapa dia yang marah? Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres..._' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku saja ya yang memberikan padanya?" tanya Naruto lalu langsung menyambar surat edaran milik Sakura dari tangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserah"

...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

...

Tanpa sadar Sakura terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia tiba di tempat favorite-nya yaitu Taman belakang sekolah. Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman itu. '_Aman! Tidak ada orang._' Gumamnya lalu berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang ada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

_**Nyuut**_

"Arg!" Kaki Sakura menjadi lebih parah karena dia memaksakan diri untuk berlari tadi. Sakura tetap berjalan perlahan menghampiri pohon besar itu, sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kaki kirinya.

Setelah sampai di pohon besar yang rindang itu, Sakura langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di rerumputan yang tumbuh di sekitar pohon itu dan menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon tersebut.

Sakura membuka sepatu sekolahnya dengan perlahan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan kakinya. "Akhh!" pekiknya kesakitan ketika melepas kaos kakinya. Sakura mengelus lembut kakinya yang terkilir—sedikit bengkak dan memar karena terjatuh tadi.

"Ke Uks tidak,ya...?" gumamnya dengan suara yang pelan. Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Tidak usah sajalah.. kan UKS ada di lantai 2, bisa mati di jalan aku nanti." ucapnya yang berbicara sendiri. Sakura lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap rumput-rumput yang berwarna hijau agak lebih tua dibanding warna hijau matanya.

_**"Tidak ku sangka kau orang yang seperti itu."**_Perkataan Sasuke tadi terngiang di telinga Sakura, dengan segera Sakura menepisnya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu...?" ucap Sakura dengan lirih lalu memeluk kedua lututnya. "Kau itu memang menyebalkan, ya? Pantat ayam!" ucap Sakura sedikit sebal. "Seharusnya yang kau gendong ke Uks itu aku! Dan yang kau bela itu seharusnya juga aku!" seru Sakura dengan emosi lalu memeluk erat lututnya.

"Yang menyebabkan aku di gencet kan kamu!" Sakura segera membenamkan kepalanya di atas lututnya.

'_Kenapa aku sejengkel ini sih? Kan tidak masalah kalau dia tidak percaya padaku, yang penting aku tidak bohong...' _gumam Sakura di dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

...

.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**Teett Teettt Teeeeettt Teeeeetttttttt**_

Bunyi bel pulang inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu hampir semua murid di KHS. Semua murid langsung mengemasi barang-barang mereka begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan benar-benar tidak masuk.." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Eh, kau tau dimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk rapi di kursinya.

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas. "Kenapa bertanya padaku? Memang aku bodyguardnya?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan wajah datar.

Naruto menyunggingkan ujung kiri bibirnya, "Cih. Kalau tidak tahu, jawab saja tidak tahu. Menyebalkan." Naruto langsung berdiri lalu segera mengambil langkah seribu keluar kelas. Sasuke hanya diam di tempat.

"Kau kenapa sih, pinky.." gumam Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kelasnya, Naruto langsung menghampiri penjaga sekolah di pos satpam yang ada belakang gerbang masuk KHS. "Pak, tadi Sakura masuk tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura? si Kapten basket itu?" tanya si penjaga sekolah untuk memastikan. Sakura memang terkenal dengan bakatnya dalam basket.

"Iya benar! Dia masuk atau tidak tadi!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat—atau lebih tepatnya sedikit berteriak.

"Hmm sebentar..." penjaga sekolah itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Bapak penjaga sekolah ini bertugas untuk menutup pintu gerbang saat bel sudah berbunyi, oleh karena itu dia hafal siapa saja yang terlambat masuk ke sekolah. "Oh iya, dia masuk kok. Cuman agak telat!" seru penjaga gerbang itu.

"Hah?" Naruto terlihat bingung. "Apa dia sudah keluar?" tanya Naruto lagi setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya sih belum.. aku tidak melihatnya keluar gerbang setelah terlambat tadi pagi." kata penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"Oh, terimakasih ya, Pak!" seru Naruto lalu mengambil langkah seribu memasuki gedung sekolahnya untuk mencari Sakura. _'Kenapa Sakura tidak masuk ke kelas?'_ gumam Naruto di dalam hatinya. Naruto langsung berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari Sakura.

.

.

Gedung sekolah.

.

Aula.

.

Lapangan basket.

.

Kantin.

.

Ruangan guru.

.

Toilet cowok.

(Imme : bego lu Nar! Masa nyari di Wc cowok! Mana ada !

Naruto : 'kan kalau nyari di wc cewek, gue bakalan di pukulin abis-abisan ama cewek-cewek yang ada di dalam, mme!

Imme : Oh bener juga! Pinter juga lu ya?

Naruto : loh.. Naruto gitu! Hahaha.)

*Readers : Beriiissssssiiiiikkkkkkk! Back to the story!*

.

Uks

.

Gedung Olahraga

.

taman Depan

.

Taman Belakang

.

"Hah.. Hah.. ter-ternyata dia ada di sana." Naruto bicara sambil ngos-ngosan ketika melihat Sakura dari kejauhan. Naruto langsung berlari mendekati Sakura yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya di atas tangannya sedang yang memeluk lututnya (?).

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran. "Hey." Naruto langsung menyentuh pundak Sakura tetapi masih sama, tidak ada respon dari Sakura, dia tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sedikit berteriak sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

Sakura tidak meresponnya, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto yang heboh sendiri sambil mengguncang keras tubuh Sakura lalu memeluknya.

"Innalillahiwa'inailaihiroziun.." gumam Naruto dengan lirih sambil tetap memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Kau pikir aku sudah mati hah!" seru Sakura lalu memukul kepala si Naruto—yang sedang memeluknya, dengan tinju maut.

"Awwww." kata Naruto—yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya, sambil meringis kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

Sakura segera merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan,"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang kaos kaki untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Aku mencarimu berkeliling tau! Err- Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelas? Dan kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan memasang tampang serius.

"Ah anuu... eemmm.." Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak. Berbohong atau jujur? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura, "Tadi kan aku terlambat, daripada masuk dan dihukum piket sendirian lagi, lebih baik aku bolos 'kan? makanya aku kabur ke sini, eh malah ketiduran. Hehe." jelas Sakura sambil nyegir terpaksa. Sakura memilih untuk berbohong tanpa mengetahui apa alasanya untuk berbohong.

Naruto menatap lekat mata Sakura, sepertinya Naruto tau ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura. "Hm, yasudah ayo pulang." kata Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Hah? Pulang? Kau ingin bolos juga?" tanya Sakura yang cengo.

"Hah? Ini kan sudah waktunya pulang, Sakura-chan. Coba kau lihat jam."

Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Ternyata benar ini sudah jamnya pulang sekolah. Dia benar-benar bolos seharian hari ini. Sakura langsung melongo melihat ponselnya, ada 32 panggilan tak terjawab dan 28 pesan baru. Setelah di cek, ternyata yang menelpon dan mengirimnya sms adalah keempat sahabat karibnya yaitu Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari. Dan hampir semua sms itu bertopik sama, yaitu menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Sakura-chan?"tanya Naruto yang mampu membuyarkan pandangan Sakura dari ponselnya.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas ransel kecilnya.

"Pulang?"

"Oh iya. Ayo pulang!" Ucap Sakura lalu berdiri.

Sakura berusaha berjalan menyusul Naruto berjalan yang tidak jauh di depannya. "Akhh!" pekik Sakura lalu jatuh terduduk ketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kaki kirinya.

"Ah! Kau kenapa?" kata Naruto yang kaget.

"Kakiku... kesemutan." Ucap Sakura seadanya sambil mengelus kaki kirinya.

"Eh? Dasar! Bisa berjalan tidak?" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Bisa kok..." ucap Sakura dengan lirih sambil menyambut tangan Naruto.

Tanpa diminta, Naruto langsung menggendong Sakura tapi sayangnya bukan dengan Bridal style. "A...aa...! Naruto?" seru Sakura yang kaget. "Turunkan aku." perintah Sakura sambil menarik rambut blonde Naruto yang wangi jeruk, mungkin Naruto memakai shampo b&b kids aroma orange *Siapa yang perduli! -dicekik-*.

"Tidak mau, aku akan menurunkanmu di parkiran sepeda nanti, jadi nikmati sajalah perjalanan ini. Hehe." ucap Naruto yang terkesan lebay sambil nyegir.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum pasrah di gendong Naruto. Lagipula kalau dia sok gengsi-gengsian menolak tawaran Naruto dia yang rugi—maksudnya kakinya tambah sakit.

Sakura tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dia sedang digendong Sasuke seperti ini juga. Sakura langsung tersenyum pahit karena dadanya terasa sesak mengingat Sasuke.

Jauh dari tempat itu ada sepasang mata onyx yang mengamati Naruto dan Sakura. "Sialan!" umpat si empunya sepasang mata onyx itu yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Timeskip, langsung ke jam 8 malam di kediaman Haruno.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menyusuri tangga mewah(?) di rumahnya untuk mencapai lantai 1. Kakinya memang masih sakit, tetapi sudah agak mendingan dari tadi siang. Setelah sampai di lantai satu, Sakura segera menuju ruang tengah di rumahnya. Di situ duduklah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan dada bidang sedang membaca koran.

"Ayyaaaaahhh..." panggil Sakura dengan manja pada ayahnya. Sakura memang anak papi.

"Oh Sakura, ayo sini.. ada apa?" kata Sang ayah seraya menutup koran yang dibacanya.

"Tanda tangani surat permohon izin ini, yaah.." rengek Sakura sambil menyodorkan edaran yang dibagikan Kurenai yang dia dapat dari Naruto.

Setelah membaca edaran itu Ayah Sakura langsung angkat bicara. "Darmawisata?"tanya Ayah Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ng! Kan waktu liburan kenaikan kelas tadi kami tidak mengadakan darmawisata, baru sekarang darmawisatanya diadakan." jelas Sakura nan panjang dan lebar *Lebay*.

"Oh, baiklah." ucap Ayah Sakura lalu menandatangani edaran tersebut.

"Terimakasih ayah!" seru Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah. Sakura lupa kalau kakinya sedang sakit.

_**Nyutt**_

Tiba-tiba kaki Sakura sakit mendadak ketika dia baru saja keluar dari ruang tengah. Sakura langsung kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Beruntung sang ibu segera menahan tubuh Sakura.

"Ah, kamu kenapa Sakura?" tanya ibu Sakura yang sangat cemas pada anaknya ini.

"Kakiku sakit, bu..." kata Sakura sambil menahan tangisnya. Dasar Sakura anak mami!

"Mana? Coba ibu liat."

.

.

"Parah deh! Kakimu ini terkilir, sampai bengkak seperti ini! Kenapa tidak segera diobati!" ucap Ibu Sakura yang sedikit marah sambil memperban Kaki Sakura.

"Iya.. maaf!" seru Sakura seadanya.

"Kalau begini—" ucap Ibu Sakura sambil berdiri. " —kau tidak boleh latihan basket dan tidak boleh ikut darmawisata sampai kakimu sembuh." ucap ibu Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang melongo dan berusaha mencerna perkataan ibunya barusan.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"? Tidak mau!" teriak Sakura sekencang-kencangnya. Kaki Sakura harus sembuh dalam 4 hari kalau dia ingin ikut darmawisata dan selama 4hari pula dia tidak bisa latihan basket.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Aku pulang." ucap Sakura dengan dingin ketika membuka pintu rumahnya. Sakura baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Selamat datang." sahut ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Enak 'kan naik mobil dengan ayahmu? Daripada jalan kaki." sambung ibu Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

"Hn." respon Sakura—yang mengikuti style-nya Sasuke. Lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ibunya yang heran dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"Kenapa anak itu? Ngambek?" gumam Ibu Sakura lalu pergi ke dapur.

Karena kakinya terkilir, Sakura setiap hari diantar-jemput ayahnya dengan mobil. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tentu saja dia nimrung di mobil Sakura.

.

.

**-Sementara itu di kamar Sakura-**

.

"Ibu menyebalkan! Kenapa aku tidak boleh latihan basket? Sudah 3hari nih aku tidak megang bola." seru Sakura sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. "Dan juga tidak membolehkanku ikut darmawisata! Padahalkan acaranya besok!." sambungnya lagi.

"Tapi tak apalah, lagipula aku sudah menyerahkan edaran itu ke Kurenai-sensei, dengan tanda tangan ayah hehehehehe." ujar Sakura sambil terkikik pelan namun sangat licik.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sambil menatap sayu flafon kamarnya. "Dari hari aku digencet itu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bicara lagi dengannya. Dia itu kenapa, sih?" gumam Sakura sambil memeluk guling miliknya. "Akh, untuk apa aku memperdulikannya? Tidak ada gunanya!" sambung Sakura lalu membalikkan badannya.

Setelah sejam mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, Sakura langsung bangkit dan mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk latihan basket. Karena kakinya sudah agak baikan, Sakura nekat latihan basket tanpa bilang-bilang pada ibunya.

.

.

"Abang!" teriak Sakura dari pinggir lapangan. Dia memanggil Kabuto yang sedang sibuk melatih anak-anak basket yang putra. Karena Kabuto merasa ada yang memanggilnya, dengan segera dia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang sudah rapi memakai sepatu basket beserta kostumnya.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa kesini? 'kan hari ini jadwal untuk anak putra." tanya Kabuto bertubi-tubi saat sudah berada di depan Sakura.

"Aku ikut latihan ya, bang?" ucap Sakura yang memohon pada Kabuto.

Kabuto langsung menatap Sakura dengan heran,"Tapi 'kan kaki mu sedang sa—" belum sempat Kabuto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura langsung memotongnya.

"Sudah sembuh kok! Ayolaaaaaahh.. aku kan sudah lama tidak megang bola. Masa' abang tega? Ck." rengek Sakura pada Pelatih basketnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, cepat sana bergabung dengan mereka."

"Asyiiiiiiiiiiiiikkk!" seru Sakura lalu berlari menghampiri anak-anak basket putra yang sedang berlatih. Di situ Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke dan Naruto. 'Mereka tidak latihan..' batinnya.

.

.

Sakura dengan sigap segera berlari kencang menuju tengah lapangan untuk menerima passingan bola dari Shikamaru, setelah dapat passingan Shikamaru Sakura langsung lay-up. Begitulah instruksi yang diberikan Kabuto.

"ARGGGGG!" Sakura langsung terjatuh tersungkur karena ada seorang anak kelas 1 yang tidak sengaja mencegal kakinya ketika dia sedang berlari. Dan sialnya lagi kakinya yang terkilir itu menimpa sebuah batu kerikil yang ada di tanah dan mengakibatkan luka robek.

"Sakura!" teriak seluruh Anggota basket yang melihat termasuk Kabuto, mereka langsung berlarian menghampiri Sakura.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Dasar!" seru Ibu Sakura sambil mengobati kaki Sakura.

"Maafkan aku bu..." gumam Sakura dengan lirih sambil duduk di sisi ranjang miliknya.

"Maaf-maaf! Sudah ibu bilang kamu jangan latihan basket lagi sebelum kakimu sembuh! Kau ini bebal sekali!" Ibu Sakura sedang memarahi Sakura. Dia sangat terkejut ketika Sakura diantar ke rumah—oleh Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan, dengan kaki yang bercucuran darah.

"Tapi 'kan kakiku sudah agak sembuh tadi!" seru Sakura yang mencoba membela diri.

"Sekarang apa? Kakimu itu bertambah buruk kondisinya! Kakimu yang terkilir itu menimpa batu! Dan sekarang keadaannya bertambah parah!" Sakura tidak bergeming mendengarkan perkataan ibunya. Ibu Sakura mendengus pelan lalu berdiri.

"Besok kamu di rumah saja! Jangan kemana-kemana! Tidak usah ikut darmawisata." ucap Ibu Sakura sambil lalu. Sakura langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku akan ikut darmawisata!" teriak Sakura yang melawan ibunya.

Ibu Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Kalau kau berangkat! Kau bukan anak ibu lagi." Ucap Ibu Sakura lalu segera mengambil langkah meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam seribu bahasa di dalam kamarnya.

"Terserah! Aku akan tetap ikut." Teriak Sakura sambil menahan tangisnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED :*:**

Gimana? Konfliknya udah berasa belum? Romance-nya sih belum ada, humornya juga berkurang.. harap dimaklukmi ya?

Pairings-nya udah Imme tentuin, yaitu SasuSaku. kebanyakan reviewers mintanya SasuSaku. Maaf ya.. kayaknya Imme bakal ngecewain readers yang ngedukung NaruSaku –bersujud- . Tapi entar Imme bikinin fic NaruSaku Oneshot! –ketawa semangat-

**BIG AND SPECIAL THANKS TO : Icha Yukina Clyne, 4ntk4-ch4n, Shinji Aishiteru, Cyfz Harunoo, Made kun, Uchiha Sakura97, putri hinata uzumaki****, Aoi shou'no'-chan, narudodol, Yoona Furukawa, Deidei Rinnepero**

**Dan kamu yang sudah membaca walaupun gak sempat review ...**

**Revieeew lagi yaaa :D**

Karena kalian saya semangat ngetik nyehehehehehe.

**REVIEW ? ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay semuanyaa ^-^**

**Imme mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya sama pada readers yang nungguin apdetan fic ini.. imme lama banget updatenya.. lebih dari 3bulan ,ya? Huuaaa maafin imme TT**

**Jangan bosen untuk ngebaca dan ngasih review ya?**

**Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf imme, chapter ini lumayan panjang!**

**.**

**Bismillahhirrohmanirohim!**

.

.

**Selamat membaca ^-^**

**.**

**Naruto, kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your love is my love, punya Imechan**

.

**Pasangan : SasuSaku**

.

**PERINGATAN!**** : **OOC, AU, gaje, miss-typo, abal dan sebangsanya.

**.**

_Tidak suka? __Tidak usah di baca dan jangan diblame_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 **

.

Hutan lindung yang jauh dari keramaian merupakan tempat darmawisata yang stategis dan menyenangkan, bukan? Nah di hutan inilah para murid khusus kelas XII Konoha High School akan berdarmawisata.

"Zzz..." Di bangku paling belakang bis, terdengar suara dengkuran pelan seorang gadis di sela tidurnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Dia tertidur sambil duduk dan memeluk tas ranselnya yang besar.

"Hey! Ayo bangun, Sakura! Kita sudah sampai nih." ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir sambil menyentuh bahu gadis yang tertidur itu.

Sakura—gadis yang tertidur, tidak meresponnya dan tetap tertidur pulas. "Ukh! Ayoo banguun jidat!" seru Ino—si rambut pirang, sambil menggoncang tubuh Sakura.

Karena merasa terganggu akhirnya Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, "Aahh~ berisik sekali kau ibab! Aku 'kan cape!" ucap Sakura seraya menutup matanya lalu bersiap tidur lagi.

"Sakura~ Kau harus—"

"Biarkan saja dia tidur, Ino. Mungkin dia benar-benar kelelahan. Lihat saja kondisinya itu." potong Temari.

Mendengar perkataan Temari itu, Ino langsung memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, "Oh iya..." gumam Ino.

"Dia kabur dari rumah dengan kaki seperti itu dan hampir tertinggal karena bus kelasnya sudah berangkat. Untung bus kelas kita belum berangkat." ucap Tenten yang tiba-tiba nimbrung di pembicaraan mereka. Ino, Hinata dan Temari langsung menatap iba pada Sakura.

"Apaan sih? Aku tidak suka dikasihani seperti itu." ucap Sakura dengan mata tertutup. Ucapannya yang mendadak itu kontan membuat keempat temannya terlonjak karena kaget.

"Hey! Aku kira kau tidur!" seru Ino.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Ino. "Mana bisa aku tidur kalau kalian berisik di sekitarku. Huuhh~" Sakura segera berdiri dan langsung memasang tas ranselnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sudah berjalan di lorong bus.

Sakura segera menoleh pada Ino dan yang lainnya, "Aku ingin mencari Kurenai-sensei sebentar, 'kan setelah sampai di sini kita harus lapor sama walikelas," jelas Sakura.

.

.

**Di Bus kelas XI-3**

.

"Dobe..." ucap seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam pekat bermodel pantat ayam—yang bernama Sasuke, pada seorang pemuda manis berambut blonde yang duduk di sampingnya.

"..." pemuda yang dipanggil dobe a.k.a Naruto tadi tidak merespon dan tetap berdiam diri.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang lalu berteriak, "KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN SEKARANG KAU AKAN KU BUNUH! ENAK SAJA KAU BERSENDER DI BAHUKU! ILERMU ITU NEMPEL DI BAJUKU TAHU!" Teman-teman yang ada di dalam bus itu langsung memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Mmngghhhh..." dengus Naruto yang merasa terusik lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke, "Kau berisik." ucapnya singkat lalu kembali tidur, tingkahnya itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram.

"Hey! Setidaknya kau minta maaf karena sudah meminjam bahuku!"

Naruto langsung membuka matanya lalu menatap malas pada Sasuke. "Eh teme! Aku tidak ada niat begitu! Kalau kau tidak suka pindah saja ke tempat duduk yang lain! Kalau saja tidak disuruh Kurenai-sensei duduk di sini aku juga tidak sudi duduk denganmu! Sana pindah!"

"Cih enak saja! Kau itu yang seharusnya pindah! Aku seharusnya duduk dengan Saku—" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan langsung terdiam.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke, Naruto langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Sakura-chan maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia malah memalingkan muka.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, "Sakura-chan tidak ikut darmawisata ini. Tadi pagi waktu aku menjemputnya di rumah, ibunya bilang Sakura tidak ikut darmawisata." jelas Naruto lalu menyandarkan punggungnya.

Sasuke langsung terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, mungkin yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah... "Kenapa dia tidak ikut?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto balik sambil menutup matanya.

Sasuke langsung mendelik kesal karena si Naruto bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya, "Mana ku tahu! Dasar dobe sialan!"

"Hey! Kenapa tiba-tiba marah begitu? Dasar aneh!" gerutu Naruto yang jengkel. Sasuke tidak merespon gerutuan Naruto dan tetap membuang wajah ke luar jendela.

"Hm.. Kalau dipikir-pikir... Penyebab kaki Sakura jadi terkilir itu apa sih.. Sampai separah itu.." gumam Naruto. Dan kali ini gumamannya ini mampu menarik perhatian Sasuke, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto segera berdiri dan langsung memasang ransel yang dibawanya, "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Want to know aja deh," sahut Naruto dengan cuek lalu menghamburkan diri keluar bus.

"DASAR DOBE SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto.

Sasuke langsung menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran bus yang empuk, pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan tatapannya menerawang ke luar jendela, "Pinky... Aku Kangen," gumam Sasuke tanpa ia sadari.

"EH? ngomong apa aku barusan! Seorang Uchiha sejati tidak akan kangen pada seorang gadis! Tidak akan!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

"Hhhhss~ Segar sekali di hutan ini!" seru Naruto yang menelentangkan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam sambil menghirup udara segar yang jarang dia temukan di Konoha.

"Coba saja Sakura-chan ada di sini..." gumamnya seraya membuka kedua matanya. "Oh iya aku harus melapor pada Kurenai-sensei dulu!" sambungnya lalu segera berlari menuju bus-bus untuk para guru.

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

"Ku kira kau tidak ikut, Sakura." ucap Kurenai sambil menulis nama Sakura di agenda kehadiran murid.

"Haha, mana mungkin aku melewatkan darmawisata mengasyikan seperti ini, Sensei." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa canggung.

"Benarkah? Haha. Tapi aku tidak melihatmu di bus XII-3 tadi, kau dimana?" tanya Kurenai sambil menutup pulpen tintanya.

"Anooo.. Tadi aku terlambat sensei.. Dan aku ikut busnya kelas XII-4, hehee," ucap Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"AAA? SAKURA-CHAN?" teriak seseorang kencang-kencang sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Sakura.

Kurenai dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, "Naruto?" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Sakura, "Ku kira kau tidak ikut! Tapi ternyata kau ikut! Syukurlah..." ucap Naruto dengan semangat dan tentu saja dengan memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Ahahhaa," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa bangga.

"Tapii... Kenapa waktu ku jemput ibumu bilang kau tidak ikut, ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya sendiri.

"A..." gumam Sakura sambil memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Eh? Ibumu tidak mengijinkan kau ikut Sakura? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kurenai yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri mendengarkan celotehan kedua muridnya tersebut.

Sakura langsung panas dingin mendengar pertanyaan Kurenai, "Bu-bukan begitu sensei! Mungkin ibuku mengira aku tidak ikut karena kakiku masih terkilir! Tapi aku diijinkan kok! Buktinya saja kan ayahku sudah menandatangani selebaran itu!" Jelas Sakura sambil gelagapan.

Kurenai terus menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik sedangkan Naruto yang bingung hanya menatap mereka bergantian dengan tatapan innocent miliknya.

"Tapi ibumu bil—" belum selesai Naruto berbicara Sakura langsung menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Permisi sensei!" pamit Sakura dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu sambil menyeret Naruto.

.

.

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

"Heehhakk hehhaakkk!" *baca : sesak sesak!* teriak Naruto dengan susah payah karena mulutnya masih tertutup oleh tangan Sakura.

"Hahura-han! Hehak hahuu! Hepat hepashan!" *baca: Sakura-chan! Sesak tahu! Cepat lepaskan!* seru Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura yang mendekap mulutnya.

"Eitss sory lupa! Haha." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa cengengesan.

"hahh.. Hahh.. Dasar!" gerutu Naruto sambil ngosngosan, "Kau kenapa sih tiba-tiba mendekap mulutku!" protes Naruto.

"Salahmu! Kau kebanyakan bicara! Nanti Kurenai-sensei curiga!" ucap Sakura sambil memukul lengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengaduh kecil.

"Curiga? Memangnya curiga apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya curiga sajalah.. Aku 'kan kabur dari rumah." ucap Sakura singkat.

"Hah? Kabur!" seru Naruto yang terkesan sangat lebay dan mampu menarik perhatian murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Stt! Kau ini berisik sekali!" bisik Sakura, "Ibuku tidak membolehkan aku ikut darmawisata ini karena kakiku sedang cedera, tapi aku mau ikut.. Yaa nekat saja aku kabur dari rumah." jelas Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau ibumu mencarimu? Kan kasihan!" ucap Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

"Biar saja," ucap Sakura dengan ketusnya.

Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kau ini egois sekali, Sakura-chan." Ucapan Naruto ini membuat hati Sakura sedikit miris.

"Hn.." gumam Sakura,

Agak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura berdiri, Sasuke sedang berjalan santai dengan gayanya yang selalu 'stay cool'.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan santai sampai akhirnya mata onyx miliknya melihat seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungnya bedegup tidak beraturan, yaitu Sakura.

'_Apa itu benar-benar pinky? __Atau hanya mataku yang salah lihat? __Bukannya Naruto bilang dia tidak ikut darmawisata? Jadi itu siapa?_' gumamnya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh itu bermunculan di benak Sasuke. _'Dia memang si Pinky.'_ Gumamnya ketika melihat Sakura yang hanya beberapa langkah di depannya.

_'Itu Sasuke...'_ gumam Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya dan Naruto.

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke yang perlahan mendekat ke tempat dia dan Naruto berdiri, hingga akhirnya emerald dan onyx saling bertatapan. Hanya dalam waktu sedetik Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari mata Sakura.

'_Apa-apaan itu? __Dia tidak mau menatapku...' _ gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sakura dan Naruto di belakangnya. _'Ukh.. matanya indah sekali, bisa-bisa wajahku memerah kalau menatapnya terlalu lama_' gumam Sasuke.

"Mau kemana si Teme itu?" tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura sambil terus menatap punggung Sasuke dari jauh.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan punggung Sasuke dari jauh.

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

_Tok-tok._

"Sakura.. buka pintunya sayang.." ucap Ibu Sakura dengan lembut di depan pintu kamar anaknya.

Karena tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, ibu Sakura langsung mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu.

_Klek__._

'_Hm tidak dikunci'_ gumamnya. Dengan segera ibu Sakura langsung memasuki kamar Sakura dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Cih! Dasar anak itu!" seru Ibu Sakura ketika melihat tidak ada siapa pun di dalam kamar itu.

.

.

"Wah~ kamarnya bagus dan rapi sekali!" seru Sakura ketika memasuki salah satu kamar di villa milik KHS yang berada di hutan lindung tersebut.

Kamar tersebut lumayan besar, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kasur yang sangat besar dan empuk. Mungkin kasur itu muat untuk 3 sampai 4 orang.

"Tentu saja, Sakura.. kan kamar ini selalu dibersihkan dan dirawat." sahut Ino sambil berjalan memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Beda dong dengan kamarmu." ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Enak saja kau bilang!" seru Ino tidak terima.

Hinata yang sudah duduk di dalam kamar itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tidak menggubris seruan Ino dan langsung meletakkan bawaannya di pinggir kamar.

"Kita beda kamar dengan Tenten dan Temari,ya?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di atas kasur.

"I-iya, setiap Kamar hanya boleh diisi oleh 2 sampai 3 orang saja, Sakura-chan. Kamar mereka ada di sebelah." jelas Hinata sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam ranselnya. Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria untuk merespon penjelasan Hinata.

Ino langsung melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Eh, inikan masih jam 3 sore, ayo kita berkeliling sebentar! Lagi pula masih ada waktu sekitar 3 jam lagi sebelum kita berkumpul di hutan." ajak Ino.

"Hmm, ayo!" seru Sakura kegirangan sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil tanda setuju.

"Ayo kita ajak Tenten dan Temari juga!" seru Ino sambil tersenyum senang.

"Iya-iya.. tapi sebelum itu aku mau tanya, untuk apa kita jam 6 sore kumpul di hutan?" tanya Sakura sambil berdiri dari duduknya(?)

"Ehh? Kau tidak tau? Kau benar-benar kuper sekali!" ucap Ino sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya,

Sakura langsung mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan Ino tersebut, "Rrrwwrr.." gumamnya.

"Hahaha! Kau marah, ya?" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum jahil. "Nanti kau juga tau sendiri, Ayo kita jalan-jalan duluuu!" seru Ino. Dia segera berlarian kecil menuju kamar Tenten dan Temari yang berada di sebelah kamar mereka.

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

_**Jam 6 sore.**_

..

..

..

"Baiklah. Tarik undian untuk tes keberanian. Antri,ya!" seru Tsunade pada seluruh murid yang berkumpul di hutan. "Satu pasang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan, kalau sudah dapat pasangan segera berbaris, ya!" imbuhnya.

"Jadi acara yang begini, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap malas pada Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? Acara ini pasti menyenangkan loh! Semoga saja aku berpasangan dengan seorang pangeran! Hihihihi." sahut Ino sambil terkikik pelan.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Sakura, Tenten dan Temari yang mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hey kalian berlima! Cepat ambil kertas undiannya!" Seru Anko.

Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung bergidik ngeri dan segera mengambil kertas undian yang berada di dalam kotak yang dipegang Anko.

.

"Wah~ aku dapat nomor 12!" seru Ino ketika membuka kertas undian miliknya.

"Hm.. kalau begitu kau berpasangan denganku, nona.." ucap Seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menarik tangan Ino.

"Ah hey! Tunggu!" seru Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik orang tersebut, "Aku duluan ya teman-teman! Daah~" pamit Ino kepada Sakura dan yang lainya.

"Waa~h Yamanaka berpasangan dengan Sai! Aku iriii!" begitulah ucapan anak-anak perempuan yang melihat Ino dan Sai—nama orang tadi.

"Wah, dia benar-benar berpasangan dengan seorang pangeran!" seru Sakura.

"Semoga saja kita juga berpasangan dengan seorang pangeran." ucap Tenten seraya membuka kertas miliknya, "Wa~h aku dapat nomor 17!" teriak Tenten kencang-kencang.

"Wah sial sekali aku hari ini.. kenapa aku bisa berpasangan denganmu, Tenten?" ucap Seorang cowok berambut panjang yang menghampiri Tenten.

"Mana ku tahu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Seru Tenten pada orang tersebut.

"Ka-kau membuat Tenten marah, Kak.." gumam Hinata pada seseorang tersebut.

"Nah benar itu! Kau selalu saja membuatku marah, Neji!" seru Tenten sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Neji.

Neji langsung menangkap tangan Tenten yang berada di depan wajahnya lalu menariknya, "Ayo cepat baris." ucapnya.

Tenten langsung menurut pada Neji lalu meninggalkan Sakura, Temari dan Hinata.

.

"Tenten dan Ino mendapatkan pangeran! Aku juga mauuu~" rengek Sakura.

"Hm berdoa sajalah.." sahut Temari dengan enggan. Temari langsung membuka kertas miliknya, "Aku nomor 11.." gumamnya.

"Astaga.. aku berpasangan dengan si wanita cerewet!" ucap seorang cowok yang memiliki model rambut berbentuk nanas pada Temari.

Temari langsung mendelik tajam, "Cih, aku berpasangan dengan si pemalas!" gumam Temari.

"Hey! Aku mendengar itu!" ucap si rambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mendengarnya! Ayo kita berbaris!" ucap Temari sambil menyeret Shikamaru dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata yang bengong.

"Kita tinggal berdua nih, Hinata." Gumam Sakura pada Hinata.

"I-iya.." sahut Hinata, ia langsung membuka kertas miliknya perlahan, "N-ng? Aku dapat nomor sa—"

"SIAPA YANG MENDAPATKAN NOMOR SATUUU!" teriakan orang ini mampu memotong ucapan Hinata.

"A-aku.." ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hm? Kau siapa, ya?" tanya seseorang tersebut sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata.

"A-aku Hinat—"

"Wa~h! Sakura-chan!" lagi-lagi perkataan orang itu—Naruto, mampu memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Berisik! Pasanganmu itu Hinata!" ucap Sakura yang sebal melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak menghiraukan Hinata.

"Aku tau! Hehehe, Ayo Hinata!" ucap Naruto sambil menyengir dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata, "Sampai nanti, Sakura-chan!" pamit Naruto.

"Ng!" sahut Sakura.

Sakura langsung memandang Naruto dan Hinata dari kejauhan, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak karuan melihat Naruto menggandeng tangan Sahabatnya sendiri.

Sakura segera membuka kertas miliknya, "Aku nomor 5..."gumam Sakura, ia segera berkeliling mencari pasangannya yang bernomor sama. Sakura terus menyebut angka tersebut sambil berjalan.

"Lima.. lima..." Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke yang berpapasan. Ternyata Sasuke juga mendapatkan angka tersebut. Mereka langsung bertatapan satu sama lain.

_'Kyaaa! Aduh, gawat! Aku kikuk banget nih! Aku harus bagaimana!_' pekik Sakura di dalam hatinya.

_'Astaga aku berpasangan dengan pinky! Aku sena__ng seka—_'

"ADA YANG MAU MENGGANTIKANKU TIDAAAK!" teriak Sakura dengan tiba-tiba karena panik. Sasuke langsung cengo melihat kelakuan Sakura. Hatinya sedikit terasa sakit.

"Dengan senang hati." ucap Karin—yang tiba-tiba muncul, dia langsung mengambil kertas milik Sakura lalu memberikan kertas miliknya pada Sakura.

**DUAARRRR**! Kepala Sakura serasa meletus ketika tahu Karin yang menggantikannya. Ingin rasanya dia merebut kembali kertas miliknya itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya Sakura merasa sangat senang dapat berpasangan dengan Sasuke tetapi karena gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi dia malah menyia-nyiakannya.

"Aaaa..." gumam Sakura sambil mencoba mengambil kembali kertas miliknya yang berada di tangan Karin.

"Segitu tidak maunya berpasangan denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu ! Tapi..." Sakura terdiam, dia bingung untuk menjawab apa.

"Ayo cepat Sasuke-kun! Kita harus segera berbaris." ucap Karin sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke. Mereka langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang membatu.

"Nomor 27.." gumam Sakura ketika memperhatikan kertas yang ada di tangannya, "Kira-kira siapa pasanganku,ya?"

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

..

..

..

"Chouji! Berhenti merengek seperti itu dong!" seru Sakura pada Chouji yang berlindung di belakang tubuhnya.

"Berisik kau ini Sakura! Aku kan takut!" sanggah Chouji dan tetap berlindung.

"Ukh! Sia-sia saja kau berlindung di belakangku! Aku kan lebih kecil darimu!" seru Sakura.

Saat ini mereka berdua ada di tengah hutan yang gelap. Mereka hanya dibekali dua buah sentar untuk membantu mereka menerangi jalan. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan mengelilingi hutan lalu kembali ke pos awal.

_Srak! Srak!_

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu di semak-semak di sekitar Chouji dan Sakura. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka berdua bergidik ngeri dan ketakutan.

"A-apa ituuu?" gumam Chouji yang ketakutan, "Jangan-jangan itu hantu atau serigala atau zombie atau tuyuuul! Aku takutt!" ucap Chouji.

"Di-diam! Jangan banyak ngomong!"

"Sa-Sakura! Apa kita akan mati di sini?" tanya Chouji yang gemetaran.

"Bo-bodoh! Jangan ngomong sembarangan! Kau membuatku takut!" sahut Sakura.

_Srak-srak!_

Dan bunyi itu kembali terdengar. Sakura dengan tubuh gemetaran mendekati semak-semak tersebut karena penasaran. Dia mulai membuka semak-semak tersebut perlahan-lahan.

"Miaauuuww."

"Fuuh~ ternyata hanya seekor kucing!" ucap Sakura sambil mendengus kecil, "Hey Chouji apa kau takut dengan... HOY! CHOUJII!" Sakura langsung berteriak pada Chouji yang berlari terbirit-birit dengan badannya yang gemuk.

"Aaa...~ jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.. Aku kan takut!" gumam Sakura sambil mencoba berlari menyusul Chouji.

"Arg!" ringis Sakura ketika merasakan kakinya yang tiba-tiba nyut-nyutan lagi.

"Wah kau sendirian, Haruno?" tanya Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya dan hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa kau tersesat? Ayo ikut bersama kami." ucap Karin yang menyeringai licik penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot! Aku kenal betul dengan alam! Tidak mungkin aku tersesat! Aku duluan ya, dah!" ucap Sakura, Dia langsung berjalan pincang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Sok kuat!" gumam Karin, "Ayo kita balik, Sasuke-kun!" sambungnya.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke, dia terus menatap Sakura yang mulai berjalan jauh di belakangnya.

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

"I-ini dimana...?" gumam Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya.

"A-aku takut.." gumamnya lagi. Karena mulai ketakutan Sakura mempercepat berjalannya dan menahan rasa sakit di kakinya yang kembali muncul.

_Tes... Tes..._

"Aah! Hujan!" Seru Sakura ketika merasakan titik-titik air yang turun membasahi kepalanya, "Kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial?" gumamnya.

Sakura terus berjalan menyusuri hutan seorang diri dengan sentar yang meredup karena terbasahi oleh gerimis.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah kembali?" tanya Tsunade pada para murid-murid yang sudah berkumpul di pos awal.

"Sakura belum kembali, sensei!" sahut Ino sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa? Siapa yang berpasangan dengannya?" tanya Tsunade.

"A-aku.." ucap Chouji sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hm? Kau meninggalkannya, Chouji?" tanya Anko pada Chouji.

"A-aku kan takutt!" ucap Chouji yang masih gemetaran.

"Bodoh! Hutan ini luas dan banyak jurangnya! Tentu saja hal itu sangat berbahaya untuk Sakura!" seru Anko. "Baiklah kalian semua kembalilah ke penginapan, biar para guru saja yang mencarinya!" sambungnya lagi.

Para murid langsung memasang wajah khawatir. Mereka segera berjalan beriringan menuju villa tempat mereka menginap.

"Sakura bagaimana...?" gumam Tenten pada Hinata, Temari dan Ino.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja.." sahut Ino dengan wajah khawatir, begitu pula dengan Temari dan Hinata. Mereka berempat hanya bisa berdoa agar Sakura baik-baik saja.

..

..

..

"Baiklah kita akan berpencar untuk mencari Sakura di hutan ini, kau mencari di daerah sini, kau di sini, dan kau di sini. Mengerti?" jelas Tsunade pada beberapa guru sambil menunjuk daerah pencarian mereka di peta hutan tersebut.

"Siap!" sahut para guru dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berpencar!" seru Anko dengan semangat.

..

..

..

"Hey Naruto! Kau mau kemana!" tanya Tsunade ketika melihat Naruto yang akan masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Aku ingin mencari Sakura-chan!" sahutnya mantap.

"Jangan ceroboh! Hutan ini sangat berbahaya! Biarkan para guru saja yang mencarinya!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sakura-chan!"

"Kalau kau juga ikut tersesat bagaimana? Lebih baik kau di sini saja!"

"..."

"Percayalah pada kami. Sakura akan di temukan."

...

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

..

"Dingin..." gumam Sakura. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri hutan yang semakin gelap. Hujan mulai deras, dan membuat baju Sakura basah kuyup.

"Ah! Sentarnya mati!" seru Sakura saat sentar yang menjadi penerang satu-satunya ini kehilangan cahaya, "Aku benar-benar takut.." gumamnya yang mulai ingin menangis.

_Srak-srak!_

Bunyi itulah yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari semak-semak di sekitar Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung berlari kencang tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit di kakinya.

_Bluk! Slepp!_

"Aaaaaaaa!" Teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba terpeleset dan hampir jatuh ke jurang kalau saja tangannya tidak berhasil menangkap rerumputan basah yang menjadi penahan tubuhnya saat ini.

"To-Toloong..." gumamnya Sambil menangis.

Rumput yang menjadi penahan tubuhnya mulai tercabut dari tanah, "I-ibuu..." Sakura semakin menangis sambil memanggil ibunya.

"Ah! Sakura!" teriak seseorang lalu segera berlari menolong Sakura, "Bertahanlah." ucapnya sambil berusaha menarik tubuh Sakura ke atas.

"Sasuke...?" gumam Sakura ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya ini.

"Bertahanlah! Sedikit lagi..." ucap Sasuke dengan lirih. Hujan membuat rumput-rumput menjadi licin, hingga akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura terguling jatuh ke jurang tersebut.

"**Waaaa**!" teriak keduanya.

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

'_Ge-gelap…_' gumam Sakura, dengan perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya. Dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memangkunya.

"Hey kau baik-baik saja..?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura beranjak bangun dari pangkuan Sasuke, "Yah.. Tetapi kakiku menjadi sedikit sakit.." jawab Sakura, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Sasuke, dia langsung berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana, ya? Mana gelap, lagi... Kita tidak bisa kembali ke atas." ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke atas di tempat mereka jatuh tadi.

Sakura segera meronggoh kantong celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, "Tidak ada sinyal.." ucapnya sambil menatap nanar ke layar ponselnya.

_Hyuuuuuuuu_...

Mungkin begitulah suara angin yang berhembus kencang di sekitar mereka. Walaupun hujan sudah berhenti namun udara dingin tetap menemani mereka berdua.

"Brr..." Sasuke dan Sakura menggigil kedinginan.

"Dingin sekalii.." gumam Sakura sambil memeluk-meluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura segera mengedarkan pandangannya."Eh itu ada pondok! Ayo kita ke sana!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk pondok yang ia maksud.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pondok yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, "Argg!" pekiknya ketika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di kakinya lalu jatuh terduduk.

"Hey kau kenapa?" seru Sasuke sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura.

"Ka-kakiku sakit sekali.." gumam Sakura. Sasuke langsung memperhatikan kaki Sakura. Ternyata Kaki Sakura mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau memang ceroboh! Dengan kaki seperti ini kau pergi darmawisata hah?" bentak Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang merepotkan!" ucap Sasuke dengan ketus lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya menuju pondok tersebut.

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

_Ngeekk_

Mungkin begitulah bunyi yang di hasilkan oleh pintu podok tersebut ketika dibuka.

"Fuh~ pondok ini reyot sekali.." ucap Sasuke ketika memasuki pondok itu.

Pondok tersebut dapat digolongkan sebagai gubuk karena bangunannya yang sudah rapuh. Atapnya saja tidak ada, sehingga dari dalam pondok tersebut kita bisa melihat langit malam yang berwarna hitam.

"Nah kau duduk di sini dulu." Sasuke langsung menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Sasuke segera duduk sekitar 1 meter di sebelah Sakura.

"Haa~h, aku lelah sekali.." dengus Sasuke sambil menyenderkan punggungnya lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Sakura hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala.

"Kenapa kau ikut darmawisata dengan kaki seperti itu? Seharusnya kau istirahat saja dirumah!" ucap Sasuke seraya membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura.

"A-aku hanya ingin—"

"Merepotkan heh? Hanya ingin merepotkan maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke dengan dingin, mungkin Sasuke masih kesal gara-gara perlakuan Sakura soal kertas undian itu.

Hati Sakura terasa tesayat-sayat belati tajam saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Gara-gara Sasuke kakinya jadi terkilir separah itu, kenapa malah dia yang dibentak-bentak dan dimarahi?

"Apakah aku salah jika aku ikut darmawisata..?" ucap Sakura dengan lirih. Sasuke langsung terkejut melihat ekspresi Sakura yang ingin menangis.

"Hiks.. Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke sini..." gumam Sakura sambil menangis, "Seharusnya aku menuruti kata ibuku..." gumamnya lagi dan terus menangis.

"He-Hey kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba..."

"Aku memang merepotkan, hiks. Aku hanya bisa membuat kalian khawatir, hiks. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu marah padaku, hiks. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak ke sini saja..." ucap Sakura sambil terus menangis.

"Sa-Sakura..." gumam Sasuke yang bingung.

"Kenapa kau datang menyelamatkan ku! Seharusnya biarkan saja aku jatuh dari atas sana! Kau tak perlu menyelamatkan ku!" seru Sakura sambil menangis,

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura, "Sudah! Hentikan omonganmu itu! Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku! Aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan! Ku mohon tenanglah.." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Mata Sakura langsung melebar saat diperlakukan begitu oleh Sasuke, "Bo-bohong.. kau marah padaku! Kau membenciku! Tadi kau bilang aku hanya merepotkanmu!" seru Sakura sambil tetap menangis.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Aku hanya khawatir padamu jika kau ikut darmawisata dengan kaki seperti itu..." ucap Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura

"Huaaaaaaaaa..." Tangisan Sakura semakin kencang mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Hey tenanglah.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut rambut panjang Sakura yang tergerai.

... o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

.

.

.

"Mungkin tidak ada guru yang tau keberadaan kita di sini.." gumam Sasuke sambil duduk bersender di dinding pondok yang reyot tersebut.

"A-apa maksudmu..?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit bingung.

"Mungkin malam ini kita berdua akan menginap di sini." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap

wajah Sakura.

"APAA?"

"Kenapa responmu berlebihan seperti itu?"

"Hiii... kalau seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki menginap di sebuah pondok tua dan gelap seperti ini.. pasti..." Sakura langsung bergeser menjauhi Sasuke tanpa meneruskan perkataannya.

"Bodoh! Aku seorang laki-laki bermartabat! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" seru Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sakura tadi, "Cepat tidur!" sambungnya sambil membalikkan badan membelakangi Sakura.

"I-iya."

..

..

..

malam semakin larut..

"Brr..." Sakura mengigil kedinginan dengan bajunya yang masih setengah kering akibat hujan tadi.

Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan memperhatikan tubuh Sakura yang gemetaran karena kedinginan.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Di-dingin..." gumam Sakura sambil terus mengigil.

Sasuke langsung menyentuh dahi Sakura, "Wah, badanmu panas." ucapnya.

"Aduh.. kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini.." lirih Sakura.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya (Lagi) .

"Diamlah, aku berusaha menghangatkanmu agar kau tidak kedinginan,"

Benar saja, wajah Sakura langsung terasa panas dan berwarna merah. "Ng.." gumam Sakura, perasaannya menjadi sedikit tenang dan nyaman.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanyut dalam diam,

"Hey coba kau lihat ke atas, banyak bintangnya.." gumam Sasuke sambil menadahkan kepalanya.

"Hm..?" mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura langsung menadahkan kepalanya ke atas, "Wah kau benar.. indah sekali.." gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau melihatnya dari sini.. bintang itu terasa dekat ya.." Ucap Sakura yang perlahan menutup matanya.

"Ya~h kau benar." sahut Sasuke yang masih menadahkan kepalanya.

"Hey Sakura.. aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu.." sambung Sasuke.

"..." karena tidak mendapatkan respon, Sasuke segera menoleh pada Sakura.

"A~h sial.. dia tertidur.." gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum kecil melihat wajah manis Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas, "Selamat tidur.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup mesra dahi Sakura.

_**... TO BE CONTINUED ...**_

A/N : Nyahooooo, gimana-gimanaaa? Dapet gak tu romance nya? Panjangkan? Panjangkan? Ahahahh.

Boleh minta revieewwss ¿ ;))

SPECIALS THANKS TO :** kawaii uchiha, **_Icha yukina clyne_**, angel Sasusaku, **_Thia2rh_**, Fidy Discrimination, **_Deidei Rinnepero_**, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, **_4ntk4-ch4n_**, beby-chan, **_NaziraaA sasusaku_**, Hime-chan, **_Haruno Nanako_**, Uchiha Sakura 97, **_Putri Hinata Uzumaki_**, Rinne males login, **_SasKu the bLossom_**, Sasusaku**_, Uchiha Athena_**, Namikaze Sakura, **_Febriansyah is your sensei_**, On-The-Sky-Still-Have-A-Sky .**

**Maaf karena sudah telat apdet TT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bismillahhirrohmanirohim!**

(maaf bagi yang non-muslim -.-V)

**Selamat membaca ^-^**

**Naruto, kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your love is my Love Punya Imechan**

**Pasangan : **SasuSaku

**PERINGATAN! : **OOC, AU, gaje, miss-typo, abal dan sebangsanya.

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah di baca dan jangan diblame.**

.

Cit cit cit

Kelihatannya kicauan burung ini merupakan jam alarm yang alami untuk membangunkan dua insan manusia yang sedang terlelap ini. Tapi sepertinya hanya seorang dari mereka saja yang terbangun dengan kicauan burung tersebut.

"Eeee~ngg." Sakura langsung melakukan perenggangan yang sering dia lakukan saat bangun pagi di kamarnya. Tapi saat ini dia sedang tidak berada di kamar yang berdominasi warna pink miliknya. Tetapi sekarang dia sedang berada di sebuah rumah _err_ maksudku gubuk yang berada di tengah hutan.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menguceknya pelan. Mencoba memperjelas pandangannya. Mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa kejadian yang dia alami kemarin itu hanya mimpi buruk belaka, mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir apabila ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi... Hasilnya nihil.. Itu bukanlah mimpi. Dia sadar saat pandangannya menangkap bahwa dia sekarang tidak berada di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman dan dia sekarang tidak seorang diri.. Maksudnya, ada seseorang yang tengah tidur dengan posisi duduk di sampingnya. Saat dia menoleh, wajah lelaki yang sedang tidur itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Gya!" teriak Sakura histeris. Sontak Sasuke yang tertidur langsung terbangun karena keberisikan yang Sakura buat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke pun terlihat mengucek matanya dengan pelan untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

"K, Kau kenapa ada di sini!" Sakura langsung memundurkan duduknya menjauhi tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Sakura ini... Apa otaknya terbentur sesuatu sehingga menyebabkan dia terkena amnesia? Tapi bukankah yang terbentur itu kakinya?

Sasuke mendengus kecil lalu segera berdiri, "Ayo kita pergi." ucapnya lalu mengambil langkah menjauhi Sakura.

"Tu, Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab per— Akh!" Sakura yang mencoba berdiri tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh terduduk. Dia merasakan nyeri yang amat pedih di pergelangan kakinya.

Dengan rasa sakit di kakinya itu dia dapat mengingat semua kejadian yang dialami layaknya flashback mendadak. Hal yang membuat kakinya terkilir itu adalah perbuatan usil fans-fans Sasuke yang menggelikan. Mencelakai Sakura dengan jebakan murahan. Dasar segerombolan sialan, tetapi saat Sakura ingin membela dirinya, Sasuke malah lebih mempercayai fans nya dibandingkan Sakura. Keadaan kakinya semakin parah ketika Sakura terjatuh saat latihan basket , kakinya yang terkilir itu tertimpa batu. Dan yang membuat Sakura lebih sakit hati adalah Ibunya yang tidak memperbolehkannya ikut darmawisata karena keadaan kaki dan kebebalan sifatnya. Tetapi Sakura tidak habis akal, dia nekat kabur dari rumah untuk tetap ikut. Pada saat malam uji nyali, dia tersesat di hutan seorang diri dan hampir jatuh ke jurang tetapi Sasuke datang menyelamatkannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa kembali ke villa.

**Deg.**

Entah kenapa perasaan Sakura menjadi campur aduk antara sedih, kecewa, bimbang, takut dan senang ketika mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Sakura ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggendongnya.

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata 'Hn' yang menjadi ciri utamanya sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Sakura.

Kening Sakura terlihat menampilkan empat buah sudut siku-siku pertanda kesal, "Hey, ku bilang apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" seru Sakura sambil menarik-narik bagian rambut Sasuke yang mencuat kebelakang itu.

"Aaa, Au!" ringis Sasuke. "Hentikan, Pink!" mendengar seruan Sasuke yang agak nyaring itu, Sakura langsung menghentikan 'aktivitas'nya.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar dengan kaki seperti itu! Kau hanya akan memperlambat perjalanan kita saja." jelas Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar hanya mendecak kesal. Memang benar yang diucapkan Sasuke itu. Dia hanya akan memperlambat dan merepotkan saja.

"Yasudah, ayo kita keluar dari gubuk ini, pasti para guru dan teman-teman kita kebingungan mencari kita," Sasuke—yang sedang mengendong Sakura, segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gubuk itu.

"Sakuraaa! Sasukeee!"

"Hoooyyy! Kalian ada dimana!"

"SasuSakuuu!"

"Uchihaaa! Harunoo! UchiHarunoo!"

Mungkin itulah teriakan guru-guru yang menggema di telinga Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di luar gubuk, entah kenapa suara guru-guru ini tidak kedengaran dari dalam. Para guru mereka ini sudah berkeliling hutan untuk mencari mereka.

"Hey! Itu mereka!" Ucap seorang guru—yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

Dengan serempak para guru yang tersebar berjauhan itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang melongo di depan gubuk.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan mereka ada di dalam sana! Kalian tidak percaya dengan kata-kata ku sih!" protes Ebisu—seorang guru yang memakai kacamata hitam mecolok. Guru-guru yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk. Mereka malas berdebat panjang dengan Ebisu, lagi pula mereka pikir mana ada orang yang nekat memasuki gubuk sangsakaratul maut yang sedikit lagi roboh itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Anko yang juga ada di sana.

"Eng.." gumam Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tapi, kaki Sakura terluka parah sensei." ucap Sasuke yang masih menggendong Sakura. Sakura hanya menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan pelan, sebagai isyarat agar menutup mulutnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak suka dikhawatirkan seseorang, apalagi oleh banyak orang. Dia merasa begitu bersalah apabila itu terjadi.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Anko dan guru-guru yang lainnya segera menengok kaki Sakura, benar saja! Kakinya terkilir parah, sudah bengkak, berdarah lagi.

"Ayo kita kembali. Kita obati kaki Sakura di villa."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih satu jam, Sakura dan Sasuke serta para rombongan guru tiba di halaman villa tempat mereka menginap. Mereka melihat banyak murid-murid yang sedang berkeliaran di halaman villa.

"Lihat! Itu Sasuke!" seru para murid lalu menghamburkan diri mereka menuju Sasuke—yang berada di samping Sakura. Sasuke langsung dihujani beribu pertanyaan oleh teman-teman atau lebih tepatnya disebut _fans_. Sakura langsung merasa dikucilkan. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang tersesat lebih dahulu? Kenapa semuanya heboh bertanya pada Sasuke saja? Sakura hanya menonton pemandangan itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Sakura!" Teriak Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari bersamaan dari kejauhan. Mereka langsung berlari sekencangnya untuk menghampiri sobat pink mereka satu ini. Haahh.. Untung saja Sakura masih memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka ini.

Ino langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat, "Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih! Kenapa bisa tersesat di hutan belantara seperti ini!" ucapnya sambil memukul punggung Sakura dengan pelan. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar omelan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Eits malah ketawa!" ujar Tenten sambil menyentil dahi lebar milik Sakura. Sakura yang sudah lepas dari pelukan Ino hanya meringis pelan sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Untung saja kau selamat! Coba saja kalau kamu sampai tidak ditemukan, akan kami jadikan sate daging si gendut Chouji itu!" Omel Temari dengan gemas. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, dia senang karena masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

"Oh iya.. Kalian kok bisa tersesat bareng,ya?" tanya Temari sambil menatap Sakura dan Sasuke—yang sedang digerumbungi para fansnya, secara bergantian.

Seketika Sakura langsung blushing berat. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat adegannya berpelukan dengan Sasuke yang terlalu 'aduhai' baginya. "Di, dia menyelamatkan ku yang hampir jatuh," ucap Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Ino yang mendengar tuturan dan ekspresi Sakura tersebut langsung menyeringai jahil. Dia tahu ada yang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia langsung mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan jari lentiknya dan dengan memasang raut wajah menggoda, "Terus?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Lagi-lagi Sakura blushing berat, "Ka, kami menginap di sebuah gubuk reyot, karena kami tersesat.. Dan saat itupun sudah terlalu malam.. Jadi hutan semakin gelap." setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura yang satu ini Tenten, Temari, Ino dan juga Hinata—yang dari tadi diam saja, langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Kau ngapain saja dengannya?" tanya Ino. Sakura tidak menjawab tetapi wajahnya jadi tambah merah.

"Pegangan tangan?" tanya Temari.

"Pelukan?" tanya tenten.

"Ci, ciuman?" tanya Hinata. Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan para sobatnya sejak kecil tersebut.

"Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku hanya..." Sakura tidak meneruskan perkataannya dan kembali blushing berat.

"Hanya apa? Hanya apa?"

"Ber—"

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Ino dan yang lainnya—kecuali Hinata hanya menatap sinis pada Naruto yang memotong perkataaan Sakura barusan.

"Na,Naruto.." ucap Sakura yang sesak napas karena dipeluk terlalu kencang.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali, ya! Kau ini mengesalkan ya!" racau Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam bahu Sakura dengan keras tapi lembut *?*

"Aku khawatir tahu!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang menunjukan ekspresi yang benar-benar sangat Khawatir. Sakura yang mendengar sekaligus melihat ekspresi yang seperti itu, kembali menampakan wajah blushingnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Gumam Sakura sambil menundukan wajahnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Karin! Katanya Sasuke dan Sakura menginap di sebuah gubuk tadi malam saat mereka tersesat!" Seru salah satu fans Sasuke pada Karin yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah jendela yang ada di dalam kamarnya di villa. Melalui jendela itu dia dapat melihat Sasuke, Sakura dan yang lainnya dengan jelas.

Karin hanya menatap sinis pada Sakura yang jauh dari hadapannya, "Cih, dia tidak juga menjauhi Sasuke!" Ucap Karin sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. "Kita akan membuatnya lebih menderita, lebih. Menderita." Sambungnya lagi.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Aaih! Pelan-pelan Shizune-sensei!" Seru Sakura pada seorang guru yang sedang mengobati kakinya. Shizune hanya menghela napasnya, dasar Sakura ini.. Cerewet sekali...

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Ucap Sasuke yang juga ada di sana. Dia pun sedang diobati karena ada beberapa luka goresan di tubuhnya.

"Diam kau." Seru Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang utama villa. Ruangan ini lumayan luas. Kalau di rumah, ruangan ini disebut ruang tamu.

Brak.

Terdengar suara pintu utama villa yang cukup besar didorong dengan kasar. Secara otomatis semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju ke arah pintu. Mata Sakura terlihat melebar saat melihat orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. "Ibu!" Seru Sakura lalu segera berlari ke arah ibunya —dengan lari pincang tentunya.

"Sakura!" Seru ibu Sakura lalu memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Tentu saja sebagai seorang ibu, dia akan sangat khawatir dengan anak semata wayangnya ini. Sudah kabur dari rumah, tersesat pula di hutan.. Bagaimana ibu Sakura ini tidak jantungan? Padahal ibu Sakura ini hendak langsung pergi ke hutan saat mendengar anaknya hilang, tetapi saat itu sudah terlalu malam. Dan ketika pagi harinya beliau langsung berangkat ke hutan ini dengan mobil pribadinya seorang diri karena ayah Sakura sedang pergi ke luar kota.

"Kamu ini! Kan sudah ibu bilang jangan ikut darmawisata, tapi kau malah bertindak nekat seperti ini." ucap ibu Sakura sambil terus memeluk anaknya.

"Maaf bu.. Aku hanya ingin ikut bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku.. Tapi aku malah tersesat di dalam hutan.." gumam Sakura sambil terus menangis di pelukan ibunya, ibu Sakura hanya membelai lembut rambut sang anak yang tengah tergerai, "Ibu tidak marah padaku lagi 'kan?" Tanya Sakura di sela tangisnya.

"Iya.." Ucap ibu Sakura dengan lembut lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo cepat obati kakimu." Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah dan langsung menghapus jejak airmata yang ada di wajahnya.

"Maaf, biar saya saja yang meobati lukanya.." Ucap ibu Sakura dengan sopan pada Shizune yang dari tadi hanya menonton adegan ibu anak itu yang seperti adegan dalam sinetron abal-abal.

"Ah iya.. Kalau begitu saya permisi.." Ucap Shizune lalu mengambil langkah meninggalkan ibu anak serta Sasuke di ruangan luas itu.

Ibu Sakura langsung mengobati luka dan memperban kaki Sakura. "Ah! Bibi!" Seru Ino yang melihat ibu Sakura dari kejauhan. Dengan segera dia mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke arah ibu Sakura.

"Wah Ino..." Ucap Ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kapan bibi sampai di sini?" Tanya Ino lalu duduk di atas sofa yang juga diduduki oleh Sakura dan Ibunya serta Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, kenapa dari tadi tidak ada yang sadar dengan keberadaannya.

"Baru saja," ucap Ibu Sakura sambil tertawa pelan. Ino hanya ber-ooh-ria lalu memutar wajahnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Ino pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Sedang duduk." Ucapnya cuek. Ino hanya mendengus, memang susah mengajak bicara pangeran pendiam yang satu ini.

Ibu Sakura langsung menoleh kepada Sasuke, seketika ibu Sakura langsung terperangah melihat ketampanan anak muda yang satu ini, "Sakura, dia siapa? Tampan sekali." Bisik ibu Sakura di telinga anaknya, seketika wajah Sakura langsung cemberut, dasar ibunya ini.. Tua-tua masih genit.

"Dia itu yang menyelamatkan aku di hutan itu bu.. Namanya Sasuke.." Jelas Sakura dengan suara berbisik pula.

"Sasuke?" gumam Ibu Sakura. Ibu Sakura terlihat memutar otaknya *?*. "Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing..." Ibu Sakura langsung berpikir keras untuk mengingat hal ini. Sakura hanya menatap ibunya dengan kebingungan. Ada apa dengan Sasuke batinnya.

"Aha! Kau Uchiha Sasuke anaknya Mikoto dan Fugaku, 'kann!" Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino langsung terlonjak kaget dengan seruan ibu Sakura yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Iya.. Apa bibi mengenal mereka?" Jawab Sasuke masih dengan gayanya yaitu 'stay cold'. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu, senyum ibu Sakura langsung merekah.

"Jodoh itu tidak kemana, ya?" ucap Ibu Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke, Sakura serta Ino hanya dapat kebingungan karena ibu Sakura bersifat sangat tidak jelas hari ini.

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanya Sakura.

Tawa ibu Sakura langsung menggelegar di ruangan itu, "Mikoto dan Fugaku itu sahabatku juga! Seperti dengan Minato dan Kushina!"

"Terus, kenapa ibu bilang jodoh-jodoh tadi?"

Ibu Sakura langsung mengulum senyumnya, dia melirik Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kalian berdua itu sudah kami jodohkan saat kecil, atau bahasa kerennya kalian adalah tunangan."

Mata Sasuke, Sakura serta Ino langsung membulat mendengar ucapan Ibu Sakura barusan. "Bohong! Aku saja tidak ingat!" seru Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak ingat! Waktu itu saja kalian masih bayi!"

"Ibu kenapa seenaknya menjodohkan aku sih! Apalagi dengan pantat ayam ini!" Seru Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan memasang ekspresi sebal karena dikatai 'pantat ayam' lagi.

"Huh kamu ini tidak bersyukur sama sekali sih! Walaupun kamu terlihat protes seperti itu, padahal kamu senang kan?" Goda Ino dengan seringaian jahilnya. Mendadak wajah Sakura langsung blushing. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"INO IBAB SIALAN!" Seru Sakura lalu membuang mukanya. Ibu Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

'Sepertinya nanti aku harus menelpon ibu atau ayah untuk meyakinkan benar atau tidaknya hal ini' batin Sasuke.

To be Continued

**A/N** : Helo! Maaf ya lagi-lagi ime telat ngapdet fik ini.. Mungkin ceritanya kali ini cukup singkat dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya... Ini cuma pemanasan doang kok hehe..

Oh iyaa, laptop ime lagi rusak... Jadi mungkin agak molor apdetnya, ini aja ime ngetik and upload lewat hp ==a

Okee.. Kataa terakhir :

**REVIEWS ?**


End file.
